Call center
by karma3985
Summary: La entrada de una llamada equivocada puede traer un cambio drástico en la vida de Temari. Relato sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor. Los personajes aquí representados son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen.
1. Prólogo

**Call Center**

Tengo un trabajo con horario nocturno, me dedico a atender llamadas y correos donde me consultan la dirección de algún lugar. No es un empleo muy bien remunerado que digamos ni algo sublime que te llene de satisfacción personal, pero hago lo mejor posible. Cumplo lo que se requiere a cabalidad. Sin embargo, desde hace seis meses al ser las 12:00 am, entra a mi línea una llamada, la cual entre mis compañeras y yo nombramos: "La misteriosa voz". Por razones obvias sé que es un hombre con tono de voz que arrastra las palabras. Es simplemente aburrida.

Todo empezó el 31 de octubre. "Halloween", para ser exactos. Como es habitual, llegué a mi trabajo, caminando cerca de seiscientos metros desde la estación del bus hasta el edificio donde se encuentra la empresa. Entré saludando a cuanta persona me encontrase por recepción y alrededores. Caminé hacia un pequeño aparato donde debo insertar mi dedo índice para que reconozca mi huella digital y registre mi hora de entrada. Luego tomé el ascensor rumbo al quinto piso, este se abrió saludé a mis compañeros, caminé a mi cubículo, coloqué mi bolsa, la chamarra y el bolso de la comida dentro de mi locker, me senté, encendí la computadora, ingresé mi clave y comencé a laburar. «Detesto trabajar este día porque nunca falta algún hijo de vecino que se las da de payaso que llame a molestar.»—pensé mientras me colocaba los audífonos.

Dando con esto el inicio a doce largas horas de trabajo.

¡Buenas noches! está usted llamando a la plataforma de servicios direccionales, le atiende Temari, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —Ese era repetitivo discurso que debía ejecutar todos los santos días.

El ir y venir de las llamadas en busca de información estaba menguado y sin gracia, de no ser porque nunca le falta un pelo a la sopa y algún energúmeno sin nada mejor que hacer, llame para babosear.

El reloj sobre la pared dio doce campanazos indicando que ya era media noche y simultáneamente entró una llamada a mi sitio.

—¡Buenas noches! está usted llamando a la plataforma de servicios direccionales, le atiende Temari, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — les dije que era monótono, ¿no?

 _—_ _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_? —vociferó una voz masculina y ahogada por el auricular.

El estruendoso sonido de la música tras él no me permitía escuchar muy bien que digamos. Quizás entendí mal. —¿Disculpe? —me vi en la obligación de inquirir.

Sabía el significado de esa frase gracias a las clases de francés que me vi obligada a llevar en el verano o perdía mi beca, y la cual, no traduciré para no dañar susceptibilidades.

—Que me chupes la polla. —exigió el individuo que a leguas se le escuchaba que estaba alcoholizado.

Por lo general las llamadas absurdas que he recibido son del tipo: "¿Conoce a la vieja Inés, la que lleva las patas al revés? o ¿Conoce a Marielos?, la mamá de este par de huevos… cosas así por el estilo; más nunca tan inverosímiles como esta.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Y la mía llego este día.

—Creo que usted no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar, señor. Si me permite finalizaré la llamada y espero que pase una buena noche. —repliqué con el mayor profesionalismo posible.

—¡Oye espera! Pagaré por tus servicios. —habló con escasa elocuencia el sujeto al teléfono. —¿No son así las expresiones que se usan en llamadas sexuales? —Sino es así, puedo aprender. No soy burro. ¡Te lo juro! Tu me dices que te prende y yo imagino que te lo estoy haciendo en vivo y a todo color.

A estás horas y este tipo diciendo esa sarta de tarugadas… No sé si reír o llorar.

—¡Mendōkusai! Yo lo único que quiero es la compañía de una dama que me la chupe como la perra de mi ex solía hacerlo, la cual la vi practicárselo a Drácula hace poco más de dos horas.

No lo pude soportar. Me fue imposible no soltar una pequeña risa. Perdiendo por completo todo protocolo de ética profesional.

—¡Te lo juro! Ella no es una vampira común. No chupa sangre, chupa pollas y grandes. Es una vampira láctica. —continuó el beodo hombre con su perorata. —Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales. Si un hombre las trata bien, le pagan con una enorme cornamenta adornándole la cabeza, pero si las trata mal, las tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Son cortadas con la misma tijera.

«Lo que me faltaba. Una llamada de un despechado.»—No debería hablar así de las damas, señor. Recuerde que fue una la que lo trajo al mundo.

Debí morderme la lengua, pero no tolero que los hombres difamen a las de mi mismo género. O que nos metan a todas al mismo saco. Si piden el registro y grabaciones de esta llamada, estaré frita. No mantuve mi compostura.

—¿No es una línea caliente? —soltó el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

¡Kami sama! Si no fuese porque me urge el dinero ya mandaría a este tipejo por un tubo. —Me temo que no señor. Usted está hablando a un centro de servicios donde se le brinda soporte de ubicación.

—Ah, pues entonces mándeme un UBER al " _Le Train Bleu_ "

«Este pobre borracho donde diablos estará metido»—Permítame señor, pero ¿dónde se encuentra usted? —le pregunté para poder teclear bien el lugar y localizar la dirección.

—¿Como que adonde me encuentro? —dijo entre hipos y eructos.

—Sí señor necesito que por favor reitere el nombre del local o la calle en donde usted su ubica.

—¡Donde más, mujer! Ya te dije que en "Le Train Bleu."

—Sí señor, pero ¿cuál es la dirección exacta del lugar? —«¡Kami sama dame paciencia!»

—Pues en la Estación de París en Lyon.

«¡Mi madre! Este baboso de verdad estará llamando desde Francia»—¡Nah! Fijo es una broma más del día de brujas, aunque esta sí que está de coña. Pueda que también tanta ingesta de alcohol no le permita saber ni a donde está parado.

—Bueno al fin, ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Me enviarás el UBER, la puta o los dos?

—Ni uno ni lo otro, señor. Desdichadamente tengo un problema de logística con su requerimiento.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿Acaso mi dinero no vale? —Masculló con dificultad e hipando.

—No es por cuestiones de dinero, señor. Es solo que como le mencioné anteriormente, no prestamos los servicios que usted solicitó y en segundo lugar…

—¿Qué?

—Nuestra área de cobertura no llega hasta donde usted se encuentra.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, señor. Creo que presionó un área de cobertura incorrecta porque usted está haciendo una llamada a larga distancia.

—¿A dónde estoy llamando?

—Al extranjero

—Sí, pero ¿A qué lugar?

—Japón

—Cierto olvidé que estoy hablando en mi lengua materna. —musitó entre risas bobaliconas, típicas de los borrachines.

«¡Wow! A este hombre deben darle un premio Nobel. Ha descubierto la Atlántida.»—pensé.

Hubo un incómodo minuto de silencio. A lo cual me apresuré a hablar ya que en los centros de servicio cada minuto cuenta y todo debe realizarse con total prontitud y diligencia.

—¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle, señor?

—¡Ay mierda! No me digas que eres Kurenai sensei porque me tiro desde la punta de la torre Eiffel hasta el precipicio. —vociferó el sujeto con espanto.

—No, señor. No soy Kurenai sensei. Como se lo dije antes, mi nombre es Temari.

—Te-ma-ri —separó en sílabas mi nombre. —¿Qué nombre más extraño? Nunca lo había escuchado.

«¡Imbécil!»—cruzó por mi mente decirle. —¿Si no se le ofrece algo más señor? Sólo me queda desearle una muy feliz noche.

—¡Aguarda!, Lo siento si te ofendí. Es sólo que hoy me rompieron el corazón.

«La vampira láctica» —murmuré para mis adentros. —De saberlo y de no ser porque estoy en horario de oficina perfectamente hubiera tomado a este pobre hombre de conejillo de indias y que fuese mi paciente de una improvisada sesión de psicología. «Me hubiese servido de practica para lo que un futuro a mediano plazo pretendo ejercer»

—No hay de qué, señor. Estamos para servirle.

—¡Una consulta más! —acotó el hombre que me tenía hasta el hastío.

«¡Que intenso este muchacho!»—¡Sí, señor!

—Dime que no eres pelirroja, ¡por favor!

—No estoy autorizada a dar información personal. Ahora si me disculpa, me veo obligada a finalizar la llamada. —dije de manera robótica.

—¿Castaña?

—Señor como le dije…

—¿De cabello negro? —me interrumpió con su cháchara.

—No estoy autorizada para…

—¡Ya sé! ¿Eres rubia?

—….. —enmudecí por segundos y no sé ni por qué.

—¡Bingo! Así que eres rubia y te llamas Temari. Bien un placer hablar contigo, —volvió a hipar—mujer. —¡Te llamo luego!

—¡Espere, señor! Eso no es necesario.

—¡Buenas noches! —susurró cortando la llamada.

Me quedé observando el monitor un breve momento.

—¡Caramba! Has recibido una llamada larguísima. —habló Tenten, quién es mi compañera y mejor amiga desde hace tres años y que tiene su cubículo contiguo al mío.

Enfoqué mi mirada sobre la pantalla para ver el cronómetro en la parte superior izquierda de esta. —«Efectivamente, faltaban cuatro minutos para que ser la 1:30 am» Perdí una valiosa hora y media aguantándome las dolamas de un desquiciado enamorado con el corazón roto.

—¿Quién era?

—Un borracho.

—¡Guacala! Te tocó la mala suerte hoy, Tema.

—Seeee…

—¿Qué quería?

—Una prostituta. Creía que estaba hablando a una línea caliente.

—¡Pervertido!, pero por eso tardó tanto hablando contigo. ¿Por qué no cortaste la llamada y se acabó?

—¡No lo sé! Quise hacerlo en más de una ocasión, pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía.

—Tuviste lástimas del pobre.

—¡Puede ser!

—Necesito ir urgentemente al inodoro. ¿Me cubres?

—¡Ve tranquila!

—¿De casualidad no andas una toalla sanitaria extra? Creo que me bajó el periodo y no ando una de más.

—Están en mi cosmetiquera dentro de mi bolsa en mi casillero.

—¡Gracias! Vuelvo enseguida.

Solo escuche el murmullo de sus zapatos desaparecer de la habitación. Hoy solo éramos ella y yo las que teníamos turno vespertino. Por lo que la sala permanecía en silencio sepulcral. No sé por que aún luego de diez minutos de haber terminado de hablar con ese charlatán, permanezco pensando en esa cansina, rastrera y chispeada voz varonil.

* * *

Bien este es el inicio de una nueva historia. Espero sea de su agrado. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia. Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2018, si no logro actualizar antes de que acabe el 2017. XD


	2. Rutina Más rutina

**Capítulo 2**

 **Rutina. Más rutina**

 **Noviembre 01**

 **6:45 am**

Voy rumbo a mi casa sentada en el colectivo, mirando por la ventana y escuchando música desde mi móvil. Observo como las personas caminan a toda prisa por las calles, probablemente también van a tomar el bus que los llevara a sus respectivos trabajos, madres llevando casi a rastras a sus pequeños a la escuela, el eco de los insoportables cláxones de los vehículos, conductores que sacan sus cabezas para mentarle a la madre a otro conductor. Nada fuera de lo normal. La tediosa rutina de la sociedad.

—¡Gracias! —le digo agradeciéndole al chofer cuando bajé del bus.

Camino a la panadería de la esquina, compró un baguette y mermelada de fresa. Rutina. Más rutina.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón para abrir el portón de la entrada de mi pequeña casa, la cual tengo y agradezco que mi padre me obsequiara porque me brindó libertad, pero la libertad tiene un costo. Implica responsabilizarse de uno mismo.

Cierro tras de mí, abro la puerta principal, tiro mi bolsa a uno de los sillones, me enrumbo a la cocina, coloca el pan y la mermelada, caliento café, sacó un cuchillo del gavetero, y me preparo un sándwich.

Sorbo esa maldita y legalizada droga llamada café mientras mordisqueo el emparedado.

Mi mente divaga entre el cansancio y una ola de recuerdos que no sé porque vienen a colación.

Mi padre es mecánico automotor. Esposo de una mujer sin igual, hijo excepcional y padre de unos revoltosos críos. Incluyéndome. Que, por azares del destino, una vez fue acosado por una viejecita por toda una cuadra para que le comprara unos boletos de lotería, al final y por tanta insistencia de la anciana de mala gana los adquirió siendo estos el premio mayor.

Ganó una considerable suma, pero con el costo de la vida, le alcanzó para pagar deudas, la hipoteca de la casa y comprarnos una pequeña pieza a cada uno. Según no cito mal sus palabras fueron: "con esas cuatro paredes pueden hacer lo que quieran venderla, alquilarla o incluso volverla escombros; eso dependerá de sus decisiones. Yo solo les daré un empujón para que inicien. El resto les toca a ustedes."

Él no pudo terminar su carrera profesional en ingeniería en electromecánica porque metió las de andar con mi madre, siendo ella aún una colegiala. Producto de ello nací yo.

Sabaku no Rasa, tomó la responsabilidad con gallardía, se casó con mi madre cuando ella cumplió su mayoría de edad, formó una familia con grandes sacrificios, tuvo a cargo a mis abuelos, les dio calidad de vida hasta donde estuvo su alcance, respeto y amor hasta el fin de sus días. Por supuesto que no digo que es perfecto, aunque de niña lo creía así, ya que, era su consentida.

Pero llegó ese día… ese que eclipsó el cuento de una familia feliz de clase media. El día en que mi madre descubrió que su amado marido, cuando eran novios por un tiempo le fue infiel con su exnovia del instituto, que dio como resultado a… Sasori, mi hermano mayor. Él tiene el cabello rojo un tanto más opaco que Gaara, y nuestro pésimo carácter. No cabe duda. Es un Sabaku no, por cualquier costado que se le mire.

Hoy por hoy y luego de una infidelidad que por poco acaba con su matrimonio, lograron superar sus equivocaciones. Se les ve contentos. Fue el renacer de su amor. Parecen un par de tortolitos que empalagan. A tal punto que un día Gaara los encontró en la sala en pleno coito. El pobre pasó unos días traumado.

No es para menos. Son tus padres y si bien sabes perfectamente que ellos practican tal acto y que incluso tú también lo haces, uno no se los imagina en esas. Nunca.

Salgo de mi ensoñación al sentir el suave pelaje de mi obeso gato restregarse en mis pantorrillas. Rosquilla, mi adorable mascota ex callejero, al que encontré siendo un cachorro sacado a escobazos de la panadería por maullar y maullar, al pedir comida.

—¿Qué quieres mi amor?, ¿Comida?

Tomó el último trago de cafeína, llevo el plato con las migas sobrantes al fregadero. ¡Lo lavaré después!, le doy de comer a mi gordinflón favorito.

Camino con parsimonia hasta mi cuarto, me sacó las zapatillas y me tiro sobre la cama, estoy hiper exhausta, que no me preocupo en quitarme la ropa, acomodo mi almohada, sintiendo la grata compañía de Rosquilla en mis pies. Me pierdo en el insipiente sueño que comienza a darme.

 **12:00 md**

He despertado luego de cuatro horas de dormir, no es que no apetezca volver a los brazos de Morfeo, simplemente el deber me llama. Tengo clases y debo apurarme ordenar un poco la casa y que luzca habitable. —Manía heredada de mi madre que nunca permitió que mis hermanos y yo saliéramos de casa sin antes haber hecho algún quehacer.

Desarrugo la sobrecama, recojo y coloco el bolso en su debido lugar, lavo el plato que use horas antes y me dedico en intervalos a preparar mi almuerzo, el bocadillo para la noche y pasar el trapeador por la sala. —«Mañana lavaré»—analicé.

Le doy alimento a mi felino amigo, —«tengo que ponerlo a dieta»—me siento a comer mi almuerzo, enciendo el televisor haciendo zapping, me llevó una cucharada de pasta y me quedó casi perpleja al ver que en uno de los canales estaban dando una película que me atrajo a lo vivido escasas horas… "Media noche en París", un filme romántico que me hizo pensar en que habrá pasado con el sujeto de ayer. — _El amor, el amor, el amor… que jode todo aquel que toque_. Si no que le diga el mequetrefe ese, pretendiendo que con alcohol y mujeres va ahogar sus penas. No tardo en pagar el televisor, no tengo tiempo para vaguear, debo apresurarme.

Me baño en un dos por tres, me coloco mi ropa interior, notando que no hacen dúo, pero me resbala. Cepillo mis dientes, seco mi cabello con la secadora. Saco de mi cosmetiquera la mayor invención del mundo actual. El corrector de ojeras. —Si no fuese por ese pequeño producto, luciría como el quinto integrante del grupo Kiss. Me pongo la ropa, perfume, ato mi cabello en una coleta alta, meto mis pies en las ballerinas; agarro mi bolso, el móvil, las llaves, mi lonchera y los libros para salir disparada a tomar el bus.

 **5:45 pm**

Observo la luz verde que indica que he ingresado a la empresa. Las clases de hoy fueron un tanto pesadas de no ser porque el profesor devolvió revisado el anteproyecto de tesis, donde tuve calificación perfecta. Esto de estudiar a distancia (1) me está matando, pero es a lo único que puedo aspirar.

Hago el mismo trayecto de siempre, saludo con las mismas frases y por lo general a las mismas personas.

Mismo, mismo, mismo… todo es lo mismo.

Llego a mi cubículo deteniéndome a pasos de este porque percibo algo diferente.

—¿Quién dejo esto acá? —dije en voz baja.

—¿Y ese hermoso ramo de flores?, ¿Quién te lo dio? —pregunta Karin, quién tiene su cubículo a mi diestra.

—Su eterno enamorado. El Hyūga, ¿quién más? —responde Tenten por mí y en un tono molesto.

—Ten. No empieces. ¡Sí!

No dice nada solo me hace un mohín y gira su silla para continuar con su trabajo.

Neji Hyūga, es el sobrino predilecto del dueño de la corporación. Funge desde hace seis años como CEO y según presumen mis compañeros se desvive por mí. Cada San Valentín me llegan chocolates o rosas en su nombre.

Lo irónico de todo es que yo no le doy ni la hora Neji, y él no alza a ver a Tenten, quién tiene años suspirando por el "ojos bellos". —como le decimos a sus espaldas. Lo único que me gusta, aparte de los exóticos ojos perlados que posee el Hyūga, es aquella larga, sedosa y perfecta cabellera que es la envidia de cualquier mujer.

—Me cae que tienes un gen lésbico revoloteando por tu organismo, Tema. —acota Karin, cerrándome un ojo para molestar a Tenten. —Mira que el futuro dueño de todo esto esté de rechupete.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. —Él no es mi tipo. —contestó, viendo como Ten se zambulle en el monitor para aplacar la conversación a sus espaldas.

—Es una lástima que no me de bola porque yo si me lo como completico.

—«¡zorra!» —el susurro de Tenten llega a mis oídos, y pido a dios que sucediera lo contrario con Karin porque no me interesa hacer de réferi.

Ten se hace la que no es con ella, Karin se dirige a su puesto y yo suspiro con cansancio emocional y físico, porque el drama de la chica de moñitos durará hasta quién sabe cuándo. Coloco el delicado arreglo floral, —era un puñado de Camelias de todos los colores y tamaños que desprendían un delicioso aroma—sobre el CPU. Me siento en la silla con rodines, el cronómetro marca las 6:00pm hora de empezar con el trajín.

Las horas pasan y el tedio de reiterar el autómata frase me parece que cada vez más insoportable.

 **Dos horas más tarde**

—Iré por un café, ¿quieren algo de la cafetería, brujas? — acota Karin.

—Un expreso cargado y doble para mí por favor. —le digo con súplica a mi pelirroja compañera. —en media hora que es mi receso tengo que ponerme adelantar mi tarea.

—Insisto, mujer. Te estás matando de a poquitos. —me regaña la cuatro ojos. —¿Y tú, Ten? ¿Deseas algo?

—Una soda de naranja, por favor.

—¡Bien!, vendré con sus encargos. Antes de que me vaya debo advertirles que desde hace rato un vagabundo con dejo extranjero está llamando y pregunta quién es la operadora, para luego cortar.

—Estos hijos de puta no les bastó con bromear ayer. —musité con hastío y cruzando los dedos para que no me tocase a mí. —con el borracho despechado de anoche tuve suficiente.

—Las dejo chicas. Volveré pronto…

 **10:00 pm**

Fue el turno de tomar receso Tenten, pero se marchó no sin antes hacer la misma advertencia acerca del inepto sin oficio ni beneficio que llamaba, oía el nombre de la operadora y colgaba.

¡Buenas noches! está usted llamando a la plataforma de servicios direccionales, le atiende Temari, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —«dios repárame un mejor empleo»

—¡Buenas noches! Estoy perdido en la capital, ¿podría ayudarme a dirigirme a la autopista?

—¡Es un gusto servirle, señora!, preste atención a las indicaciones…

Y así de rutinarias han estado mis doce horas de trabajo hasta el momento. Pero he topado con la suerte de no recibir una sola llamada del imberbe bromista.

 **12:15 am**

Retomo la jornada luego de mi receso y de contestar a la carrera el test que me fue enviado como tarea.

Coloco los auriculares en mis oídos. Espero y espero, pero no entra ninguna llamada hasta diez minutos más tarde.

—¡Buenas noches! está usted llamando a la plataforma de servicios direccionales, le atiende Temari, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—¡Oe! Hasta que por fin doy contigo… Te- ma- ri.

No puede ser. Esa tediosa voz…

—Espero haber atinado a las flores. ¿Fueron de tu agrado?

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí. Debía buscar una forma de disculparme.

—¿Las enviaste desde Francia? —pregunté en broma.

Soltó una risita que me crispó la piel.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero son más japonesas que el Sake.

—¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Tengo mis trucos,

—No. ¿Cómo hiciste para localizarme?

—Eso es fácil, cuando logré tener un poco de dominio propio, busqué en el registro llamadas de mi celular, devolví nuevamente la llamada, luego busqué la ubicación del edificio en Google maps y listo.

—Chico astuto, ¿eh?

—¿Pues qué creías?

—No debiste tomarte tantos contratiempos.

—Claro que debía, mi reputación de a traspasado la frontera europea.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Volviendo a la realidad. —Acepto las disculpas, señor…

—Sh…

Me fue imposible escuchar su nombre, parecía que estaba metido en un circo o algo similar.

—Perdón, no escuche su nombre, señor. ¿Podría repetirlo, por favor?

—No me llames señor, mujer. Y me llamo…

Sencillamente era imposible escucharle.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Déjalo así.

«¡Que descortés!»—Bien señor misterio, como bien lo sabe las líneas a las que usted está haciendo uso inapropiado no son para conversar socialmente así que sí me disculpa, me veo en la obligación de finalizar la llamada.

—Esté bien, mujer. Sólo quería saber que mi encargo había llegado y disculparme. No quiero causarte problemas.

«Tarde para eso»—¡No hay problema!

—Te llamo luego, ¡cherie!

Palidecí ante su última frase.

Algo me dice que este llorón hará mi vida cuadritos.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les dejo un capítulo de esta nueva aventura. Karitnis, Anabelita, Lirio; infinitas gracias por siempre apoyar mis loqueras.

Mención aparte para Hanny Bell, quién se tomó el tiempo no solo de leer un fic de una pareja que no es de su agrado, sino que también por su curioso mensaje… ¡gracias!

Un honor que te agrade la historia, espero que tanto tu como ningún otro lector quede insatisfecho con este nuevo capítulo. «luego me comentan que les pareció XD»

Se me olvidó aclarar en el resumen que este relato es sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor. Asimismo, brindo crédito a Masashi Kishimito creador de los personajes acá representados y al creador de la imagen ilustrativa.

Quise que en esta historia los padres de Temari no estén muerto y represente a Rasa como un buen hombre, porque al pobre por lo general lo dramatizan como paria. También, representé a Temari como una chica común y silvestre, guapa y trabajadora, pero con un estrato social ordinario.

Sin más que desearles buen fin de semana y que la luz de un ser divino los bendiga… me despido… ¡Au revoir!

(1) Clases a distancia es una modalidad que al menos en mi país, optan principalmente las personas que trabajan y estudian, ya que van un día o dos a la semana a clases para que los docentes evacuen sus dudas, pero todo el trabajo investigativo y de análisis, el estudiante debe hacerlo por sí mismo.


	3. November rain

**Capítulo 3**

 **November rain**

 **9:00 am**

La semana anterior tuve que pedir permiso en el trabajo para llegar tarde porque debí ir a observar la aplicación de un test Wechsler para medir las capacidades cognitivas de un sujeto a quién prácticamente le supliqué para que me permitiera estar durante la ejecución del estudio que arrojará el índice de coeficiente intelectual que posee. Está de más decir que son pruebas aplicadas por psicólogos acreditados.

Pues bien, para un simple trabajador una hora de atraso implica muchas cosas: rebaja salarial, amonestación o reposición de la hora tardía. Elegí la tercera opción y esto repercute en que he tenido que tragarme un caos vial, el tráfico en la autopista estaba colapsado, el sonido del claxon y los insultos entre conductores se escuchaban por doquier. Llegué a casa más tarde de lo habitual, y de no ser por un peludo regordete, nadie me espera en ella, por lo que no debía estresarme por la hora.

Tomé una ducha e intenté irme a dormir, pero me fue imposible decidí salirme de la cama, colocarme un top y un pantalón corto de licra, atar mi cabello, me coloqué mis zapatillas de correr, mi móvil y salí a ejercitarme un poco.

Cuadra a cuadra. Trote a trote antes de llegar al parque el único pensamiento que albergaba mi mente era lo insensata que he sido por casi un mes. Me estoy jugando el puesto de trabajo, por un simple capricho de quinceañera que ya no le luce a una mujer de veintiséis años, estudiante y futura psicóloga.

«¿Cómo podré orientar a una persona emocionalmente, si ni he logrado solucionar mis propios problemas?»—me reprochaba a mi misma.

¡Lo sé! —Sé que debo parar con el embrollo antes de que se vuelva una gigantesca bola de nieve, más no puedo negar que toda esta incógnita de no saber quién, cómo o que pretende el vago sujeto tras la línea telefónica me resulta realmente estimulante.

«Cada que interiorizo, llegó a la conclusión de que estoy urgente de terapia psicológica.»

—¿Hablando sola otra vez, hermanita?

Pegué un brinco al escuchar la inconfundible y rasposa voz de mi colorado hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué haces acá y cómo diste conmigo?

—Imposible no notar una mujer con cuatro coletas. ¿Aún te las haces?

—Si las traigo es por algo, ¿no crees?

—Deja la amargura, Tema. —¡Ten! —dijo dándome un paquete y un beso en la mejilla para saludarme. —Te lo envía mamá.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Y yo que sé!

—Y yo soy la amargada. —repliqué. —¡Oh ya lo recordé! es el juego de recipientes plásticos que le encargué a mamá.

—¿No te cansas de comprar tanto cachivache (1)?

—Quéjate con la señora Karura, que vez que voy de visita a casa lo primero que hace es sacar la docena de revistas de ventas por catálogo para ofrecerme algún producto.

—¿También hace lo mismo contigo? —A los chicos y mí nos bombardea con el catálogo de ropa interior. Tengo calzoncillos hasta para exportar, pero, ¡líbrame señor! de negarme a Karura okasan y despertar su ira.

Me encanta lo tierno que es ese volátil jengibre (2) con mi madre. —Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?

—Vine a dejar un trabajo por alrededores, entonces mamá aprovechó para hacerme de su remesero particular. —¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

—Bien

—¿Y la U? (3)

—Enviando proyectos a lo loco. —¿Cómo están mis padres y el dúo dinámico?

—Papá y okasan están de maravilla, en cuanto el dúo dinámico, sacándoles las canas verdes a mamá.

—¿Y tú?

—¡Ya me conoces! El mismo tipazo de siempre—bromeó.

—O sea el mismo mujeriego y parrandero empedernido.

—Qué pésimo concepto tienes de mí, Tem.

Mis tres hermanos, reúnen todos los requisitos para no ser aceptados por una mujer con sus cinco sentidos en perfectas condiciones. Borrachos, peleadores, fumadores y mujeriegos. Son como los piratas, tienen un amor en cada puerto y viven su vida a como se les viene en gana, pero puedo rescatar que son auténticos y leales.

Me cuidan como a una niña pequeña. Se les olvida que al menos, de dos de ellos, soy mayor.

—¿Vienes de paso?, ¿Llevas prisa?

—No. Estoy de vacaciones. ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba hacer de almuerzo un estofado, ¿quieres?

—¿Con patatas?

—Con patatas.

—¡Genial! Súbete al auto y pasamos a un supermercado por una soda de litro.

—Perfecto, pero tú pagas. —acoté con sorna.

—¡Tacaña!

.

.

.

.

Luego de un baño, puse la carne a cocinar con las patatas mientras Sasori preparaba una ensalada que dio como resultado que se rebanara uno de sus dedos al tajear un jitomate.

—Te quedó buenísima la comida, Tem. —chilló mi hermano llevando los platos para lavarlos.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el tocador?, ¿No me digas que ocultabas evidencia de convivencia masculina?

—Déjate de tonterías

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Quién?

—El maldito que no ha ido a pedir permiso para poder visitarte.

—¿En serio? ¿permiso para ver a una chica en este siglo?

—¡Ya en serio! ¿No andas con nadie?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿No tendrás el mismo síndrome ojo alegre de tus hermanos?

—Harás que me enfada y no querrás asumir las consecuencias.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Uno… —dije amenazándolo.

—¡Wo wo! —¡Ufff! Menos mal que no hay ningún idiota viviendo contigo. Un día de estos me dañé un ligamento del antebrazo derecho y no deseo volvérmelo a dañar por majarle la jeta a un inadaptado.

—¡Cálmate Sansón!

Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando video juegos donde salí perdedora.

«Como siempre»

—¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

—A las seis.

—Tengo que ir a la ciudad, si gustas puedes irte conmigo y te acerco a la empresa.

—¡Perfecto! Iré a cambiarme de muda y acicalarme un poco. Mientras tanto tu ve preparando café.

—Tú y esa maldita adicción

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Chillé encaminándome a la alcoba quitándome la ropa de andar en casa de camino.

.

.

.

.

Sasori me dejó a unas cuadras del trabajo, como iba bien de tiempo y estoy en plan ahorro, decidí caminar hasta él. Iba tranquila, oteando las vitrinas cuando se me atravesó un lujoso auto que he visto en varias ocasiones por el centro de oficinas.

En el momento que pasé cerca de la puerta del conductor la escotilla de esta bajó, dejando a la vista al futuro dueño y señor de Hyūga corp.

—¡Buenas tardes, señorita Sabaku no!, ¿Se dirige usted a la empresa?

¡Ay cristo! Viéndolo de cerca es más guapo. —¡Sí, señor Hyūga!

—Está de suerte, me dirijo hacía ahí. Puede subirse, ¡la llevaré!

—¡Gracias! —bordeé el coche hasta topar con la puerta del pasajero. La abrí para adentrarme en él, con temor incluso de respirar por si dañaba algo de la fina tapicería.

Me sentía cohibida, y es mucho decir teniendo un carácter tan impulsivo y vivaracho como el mío, pero lo cierto es que el hombre a mi izquierda y quién manejaba la Range Rover del año, era mi jefe, y mi trato con él nunca ha pasado de lo meramente profesional.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Mi cabello? —inquirió mi jefe después del mutismo en que estábamos.

Me sonrojé ante su pregunta. Había notado que me ensimismé viendo su hermoso cabello. —¿Cómo le hace para tenerlo así de sedoso?, ¡Hablo del cabello! —me mordí los labios después de decir semejante tarugada.

Sonrió y siendo sincera tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa.

—Supongo que es parte de la genética de los Hyūga tenemos el cabello largo, liso y castaño. Bueno a excepción del cabello negro de Hinata.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, ¿pero no debería ser ella la que este al mando de la corporación?

—¡Así es! —Ella debería ejercer la jefatura de la empresa. Es su derecho innato, más le fue vedado por el simple hecho de ser mujer. No se puede derogar una ley de buenas a primeras, ni cambiar las reglas de una tradición tan machista, que por generaciones han sido el emblema por excelencia de mi familia. Lo intenté, pero fue en vano, los ancianos venerables de mi clan, denegaron que Hinata fuese la manager de la corporación y mi tío al no tener un heredero varón, yo era la mejor opción para delegarlo.

—Un completo patriarcado —musité arrepintiéndome de inmediato.

—¡En absoluto! — Y es una lástima porque mi prima es una mujer muy gentil creo a ojos cerrados que hubiera hecho un buen papel en la empresa, pero de lo único que accedió mi familia a que estuviera a la cabeza es a todo lo referente a la labor altruista de Hyūga Corp.

—Me parece un completo retroceso regirse por tal absurdo. Perdón señor si le parece insultante.

—¡Para nada! En realidad, pienso muy parecido a usted. También está el hecho de que mi prima insiste en mantener su relación con el menor de los Uchiha aún a pesar de la desaprobación familiar.

—¿Por qué el Uchiha es un mal partido para la señorita Hyūga si es parte de las familias más notables del país? ¿Por parrandero?

—Lo era, pero se le ve muy cambiado desde que está con Hinata. Es menos soberbio, y eso ya es mucho que decir. Él, Uzumaki y el Nara han sido los playboys de la alta esfera.

—¿Usted no se queda atrás? —«bocaza»

—Soy más discreto.

—¡Lo siento, señor!

—No te preocupes, también leo las noticias y le aseguro que la mayor parte de tiempo difaman mi nombre, adjudicándome relaciones con chicas que ni siquiera conozco.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo dicho por mi jefe. Me extrañaba su sencillez y facilidad de palabra incluso para charlar con una desconocida sobre asuntos familiares. Tal vez tuvo un mal día y necesitaba liberar tensiones. Como el chico misterio, que hace una llamada desde Francia, todos los días para contarme aspectos cotidianos de su día y luego colgar.

Asimismo, rebobinaba mentalmente los últimos nombres mencionados por mi acompañante. A uno de los nombrados lo conozco porque es noticia diaria en la prensa farandulera por su escandalosa relación con una chica que se tiñe el cabello rosa. Terminan, vuelven; vuelven, terminan; es una infinita espiral y un perpetuo título de los tabloides. Del otro fulano, no tengo la más remota idea quién sea. Ni me interesa. «¡Y no sé porque su nombre hace eco en mi cabeza!»

—Sinceramente no entiendo a los de sangre azul. —dije arrepintiéndome de inmediato por ser tan boca floja. —«una metida de patas más y tendré que pedir dinero en las calles»

—No somos de sangre azul, simplemente nacimos con un apellido reconocido y una buena condición económica.

—Entonces no le veo nada malo o prefieren darle pleitesía al que dirán que a la felicidad de uno de sus miembros.

—Darle pleitesía al que dirán.

—Lo extraño es que los Uchiha hasta donde tengo por entendido, forman parte de los clanes familiares más reconocidos, no concibo porque su familia no quiere unir poderes, por decirlo así, con ellos, ¿alguna rencilla antigua?

—No. Están prácticamente en bancarrota.

—¡Ya veo!, temen que él esté con la señorita Hyūga por interés.

—No lo creo ya estaban saliendo cuando se vino la caída del dólar y muchos de sus negocios con norteamericanos se vinieron al suelo. Creo que Sasuke en verdad ama Hinata chan.

—¿así que las nuevas generaciones de tu clan están dándole dolores de cabeza a los de antaño? —Enamorándose de pésimos partidos.

—No lo dudes. Tanto Hinata como yo nos hemos fijado en personas que no pertenecen a nuestro nivel. —dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta y mi cara arder.

—Señor Hyūga, ¿Podría dejarme aquí, por favor? —no pude aguantar ese comentario.

—Estamos a sólo unos metros de la entrada.

—No quiero que su buena intención de traerme hasta la empresa, se preste para habladurías.

—No es necesario señorita Sabaku no. No permitiré que hablen mal de ninguno de mis empleados, usted es uno de ellos y yo puedo subir a mi coche a quién se me apetece. El que profane su nombre se las verá conmigo.

—Es muy gentil de su parte, pero no quiero causar molestias. ¡por favor!

Lo vi abrir y cerrar la boca en reiteradas ocasiones, pero de ella no salió una sola palabra, aunque sé perfectamente que deseaba hacerlo. Solamente se abstuvo a asentí con su cabeza y aparcar un momento el auto para que yo pudiera bajarme.

—Gracias por el aventón, señor Hyūga. —musité antes de proseguir mi camino a pie.

—Fue un placer señorita Sabaku no. —respondió el hombre de ojos perlados dándole marcha al coche.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la oficina, comencé con mi clásica cacareada…

—¡Buenas noches! está usted llamando a la plataforma de servicios direccionales, le atiende Temari, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—¡Buenas! Es la casa de Aquiles Bailo Yo.

Dijo la voz de un niño y unas risotadas infantiles estallaron tras él. —¡Colgaron!

—Mocosos del averno que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. —me quejé con la nada.

—¿A ti también te entró esa llamada? —replicó Tenten desde su escritorio.

—¿Creen que les ha ido mal?, yo recibí la llamada de un vejete diciéndome que ya se había tomado la pastillita azul y que ahora sí podía darme hasta para llevar. —acotó Karin y las tres estallamos en risas. —Definitivamente en esta vida no se gana, pero se goza —dije entre risas.

—¡Dejando un cuento por otro!

—¡Buenas noches! está usted llamando a la plataforma de servicios direccionales, le atiende Temari, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—¡Mendōkusai! Si te digo que fue un día de mierda, ¿Me creerías?

Ahí estaba la voz causante de mis últimos tormentos —Primero se saluda, vago. —le regañé.

—¿Tu también te pondrás problemática, mujer?

—Se dice—: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Verdaderamente importa?

—No sé cómo es en Europa, no he estado allí, pero al menos en Japón la cortesía es primordial.

(silencio) —¡Tienes razón! Es sólo que hoy las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Perdona no sé ni por que te he llamado, a ti menos que a nadie era a quién debía llamar. No sé que esperaba que hicieras por mí.

—¿Creí que la etapa de vergüenza y disculpa era una prueba superada?

—Recaí. —soltó de buenas a primeras, pero no entiendo que quiere decir con ello.

—¿Recaíste? ¿En qué? ¿Eres farmacodependiente?

—No, no soy adicto. Bueno sólo al cigarro. Es sólo que recaí con…

Fue en ese instante que entendí a qué se refiere con su recaída. —¡Con la pelirroja! — añadí sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

—¡Sí! —escuché afirmar, pero por alguna razón su voz era ahogada. —No sé por qué carajos te llamé, creo que es la fuerza de la costumbre.

Conté hasta cien para no mentarle a la madre, en todo este tiempo se había comportado muy natural, y yo como la más boba tuve la vaga sensación de que lo conocía desde siempre. —Quizás es mejor que acabes la llamada y te comuniques con un pariente o un amigo.

—Mis parientes… —No me gusta hablar de eso.

—¿Supongo que tienes amigos?

—¡Claro que los tengo!, es sólo que no es lo mismo. Necesito que me escuchen, no que me juzguen.

—Le recuerdo que esto es un centro de llamadas qu…

—Que brinda soporte direccional. Mujer sé perfectamente bien a que te dedicas, pero por lo que más quieras no te pongas a la defensiva, permíteme desahogarme, no me abandones... ¡Tú no, por favor!

Esa súplica hizo añicos mí ya de por sí, precario orgullo.

—Primero quiero que me ayudes a descifrar algo, ¿Por qué lo hice?

—¿Volviste con ella?

—No, solo fue un glorioso revolcón. Nos topamos en un bar a las afueras de París, y entre el mundillo, entrecruzamos miradas…

—No tienes por qué contarme nada, somos un par de desconocidos, además, esto es inapropiado, mi trabajo no es colaborar en una línea de autoayuda, busca consejería o terapia psicológica, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. Tienes un caótico apego emocional, debes trabajar en eso y…

—Es exactamente por eso que me encanta hablar contigo. Llamas al pan, pan, y al vino, vino. Si charlo con mis amigos, lo primero que harían es un aspaviento, que soy un idiota, que ella no es nada más que una arribista irlandesa.

—¿Tienes dinero?

—¿Qué? —No. No. Soy un tipo que debe sudarse la frente para salir adelante. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Dijiste que la mujer es una arribista, deduje que era porque estaba a tu lado por interés.

—¡Aaaah! Pues te equivocas.

—¿Cuándo fue su encuentro?

—Escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Llevo rato pensando en llamarte o no.

—¿Vienes de tener sexo con una chica?

—Sí. —Y después de encamarme, me sentí de la fregada. Cómo si hubiese cometido una traición, más no voy a negar que sentí placer. No fue sólo placer carnal, sino el verla derrotada. Quiero que pague todo el dolor que me hizo sentir.

— Te estás moviendo en tierra movediza. El territorio de la venganza es muy peligroso y por lo general sale más leso el cobrador que el deudor.

(silencio) —¡Perdóname!

—¿Por qué?

—¡No lo sé! Es sólo que siento un enorme cargo de consciencia contigo.

«De una forma también me siento traicionada»—¡No te preocupes! ahora ve, tómate un baño relajante y duerme.

—No soy un niño pequeño.

—Te comportas como tal —me fue imposible no decirlo. —Cada minuto de esta llamada es bastante costoso por lo que le sugiero colgar.

—Lo que gaste en esta llamada únicamente me incumbe a mí. —¿Te enojaste?

—Lo que usted haga con su vida, me es absolutamente irrelevante, señor. Si continúo una conversación ajena a los propósitos de la empresa y por lo que fui contratada, tendré graves problemas. Ahora si me permite no me queda nada más que desearle un buen descanso. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Bonne nuit, mademoiselle! —replicó con voz entrecortada.

Acabé la llamada y por unos segundos mi mente quedó en blanco.

—¿Te sucede algo, Tema? —musitó Tenten, sacándome del abismo.

—No. No. Es sólo que cuando llegué a casa no tuve sueño, entonces me fui a correr. No he dormido nada, prácticamente llevo veinticuatro horas en pie. Bajaré a la cafetería por café, ¿me cubres?

—¡Claro, tonta! Es que te veo muy pálida y el rostro compungido. ¿Segura que es solo cansancio?

—Sí. ¡No te preocupes!

—¡Ten! Son los últimos sorbos de mi energizante, ¿quizás te ayuden acabar la jornada? — interrumpió Karin.

—¡Gracias! —dije tragándome el azucarado líquido de un solo. Levantándome para ir primero al tocador y luego a la cafetería por un cortado doble y bien tinto.

.

.

.

.

Fui a la planta baja, salí rumbo al jardín exterior de la empresa, me senté en un pequeño escaño, sorbiendo el café. Con la luna y unas cuantas estrellas de acompañantes. Me puse a pensar en todo lo vivido. Lo bien que me ha hecho hablar con un desconocido y el enorme vacío que sentí con su confesión.

Durante todo el mes he fungido, como su orientadora anónima. Jugándome el puesto de trabajo si se llegaran a enterar los altos mandos.

¡Infiernos! Aquí la que necesita un buen psiquiatra soy yo. Confiando en un hombre que no conoce, que vive en otro continente, que no sea dignado siquiera a decir su nombre. —¡Rayos!, por segunda ocasión he escogido erróneamente una carrera profesional.

¿Qué podía esperar? Es un sujeto de mundo, que por culpa de su estado etílico llamó sin querer a la central de servicios donde trabajo, buscaba de una dama con quién fornicar y por largos treinta días no ha parado de comunicarse conmigo, contándome de su rutina, lo frío que estaba el clima en esa época en Francia, describiéndome los lugares más exquisitos por visitar en París, entre otros.

Por un mes, me di el lujo de soñar que quizás cupido no había olvidado mi dirección, era muy temprano para hablar de amor, más aún cuando ni siquiera se su nombre, pero me había acostumbrado a él, a su misteriosa voz. Me imaginaba visitando la " _ciudad del amor_ " a su lado, que él fuese mi guía turístico personal, caminar junto a él por el "Champs- Élysées"

—Sueños ilógicos de una adulta, que una vez creyó en el amor y la traicionaron.

Por otro lado, está Neji. Un empresario joven y exitoso. Perteneciente a una de las familias más influyentes y tradicionalista de Japón como es el clan Hyūga pusiera los ojos en una hija de obreros como yo y no en una rica heredera te da la sensación de incertidumbre, de que se trata de un juego. Si bien el Hyūga no quita el dedo del renglón, insiste en su cortejo y es físicamente apetecible y accesible, no me hace sentir inquietud o el anhelo de que sea la maldita media noche para escuchar una aburrida voz que habla de todo y nada a la vez por escasos quince minutos desde hace treinta días.

Llevaba tiempo sin sentirme deseada por el sexo opuesto, es más, creo que ni por el femenino. Esto de volver al mercado de solteros sin compromiso, año y medio después de mi auto exilio, me abruma.

Es snob pensar que en pleno siglo XXI, la sociedad aún se rija por las clases sociales, pero he experimentado en carne propia que "La Cenicienta" no es nada más que un simple cuento de hadas.

Pensaba y pensaba en todo esto, cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre mi mano. La lluvia de noviembre me saludaba, diciéndome que la vida sigue y que ella con su rocío se encargará de dejar todo en el olvido.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo esa navidad?

Aquí tienen un capítulo más de esta historia. Quise hacer a Shikamaru como un hombre misterioso que oculta algo, que se enamoró y lo traicionaron y ahora busca cómo sacarse el clavo, porque los hombres también sufren por amor ¿no?; y por la búsqueda de su venganza se hunde más y más.

Asimismo, plasmé que ya pasó un mes desde su primera conversación, han interactuado de cosas banales que los ha atraído uno al otro, se han confesado muchas cosas, que serán expuestas poco a poco.

Finalmente, notaron lo lindo que se llevan el par de hermanastros y que se dedican a cosas muy comunes, como Karura con las ventas por catálogo.

Espero y este relato sea de su agrado y un próspero año 2018. ¡Besos y abrazos!

(1) Cachivache: nombre genérico para una cosa u objeto.

(2) Jengibre: Así también se les suele llamar a las personas pelirrojas.

(3) U: abreviación de universidad.


	4. Diciembre

**Capítulo 4**

 **Diciembre**

 **El Chico de la Plaza de Cibeles**

Tenía la estéreo encendida. Escuchaba " _Satisfaction_ " de The Rolling Stones a buen volumen.

 _I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no… _

Coreaba, creyéndome el alter ego femenino y asiático de Mick Jagger mientras fregaba con ganas el piso. De pronto un chillido proveniente del exterior captó mi atención.

—¡Upe!, ¡Buenas! —Entrega para Sabaku no Temari…

¿Me buscan a mí? ¿Quién será? —Le bajé a la música y dejé el trapeador recostado al sofá. Abrí sin importarme que andaba hecha una loca. —Esa soy yo. —¡Ah! ¡Hola, señor Miroku! —respondí, reconociendo al amable hombre encargado de entregar la correspondencia en la empresa. —¿Qué lo trae por acá?

El pobre hombre se puso de mil colores. —¡Buenos días señorita, Sabaku no!, como bien sabe hoy es día de entrega del correo y este paquete con su nombre impreso llegó a la oficina por lo que el gerente me ordenó hacer unas diligencias y traerle esto porque quizás usted lo necesitaba urgentemente. —respondió nervioso y evitando verme.

—No se preocupe, señor. ¿Debo firmar de recibido?

—Sí por favor, señora. Señorita —¡Perdóneme!, es la fuerza de la costumbre. —el hombre frente a mí no es ni pariente al señor gordo y bonachón que se comporta tan cortes conmigo en la oficina. —pensé mientras firmaba el documento. —¿Le sucede algo señor Miroku?, percibo que está indispuesto. Si gusta pase adelante y le preparo algo.

El pobre hombre abrió tanto sus ojos que por poco se le salen de las cuencas y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. —Se lo agradezco, pero debo entregar unos expedientes a la brevedad posible.

—¿Seguro?, ¿puedo traerle un vaso con agua?

—Insisto, señorita no es nada. Debo marcharme. ¡Gracias!

—¡Tenga! —¡Muchas gracias!

El señor Miroku tomó rápidamente la tabla sujeta papeles para subirse a la motocicleta y salir como alma que lleva el diablo. —¿Qué le habrá pasado?, él siempre está risueño y simpático. —cavilaba sobre esto mientras cerraba la puerta con mi pie hasta que di con el espejo de la pared del frente, que me devolvía mi reflejo, hecha una completa espantapájaros y la razón por qué el señor Miroku evitaba a toda costa verme. La enorme, desgasta y raída camiseta de basquetbol que tomé "prestada" de Kankuro, y que llevaba puesta, delataba mi desnudez bajo ella, —detesto usar sostén cuando estoy en casa— y para peores males, mis pezones les dio por saludar con todo orgullo.

Muerta de vergüenza caminé hasta la mesa del comedor, coloqué la caja sobre ella, leí para buscar el nombre del remitente, pero solo decía "anónimo", más abajo leí la dirección… ¿Madrid? —¿A quién carajos conozco de…? —¡Cierto! Olvidaba que el chico misterioso estaría unos días en España. Debió enviarlo él. Tiene fecha de casi un mes. «Llegó muchísimo tiempo después». Incluso cinco días posteriores a su confesión. Con el paquete en la mano me detuve a recordar el día que me dijo que viajaría a ese país.

 ****Flashback****

—¿Así que eres adicto al trabajo? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Francamente no. Obviamente agradezco el dinero que gano en mi trabajo, puedo subsistir por ello, pero no significa todo. Al menos no para mí.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Trabajo para una pequeña distribuidora que exporta productos exóticos de Japón. ¿Tú solo trabajas en servicio al cliente?

—Sí y estudio.

—¡Chica lista! —¿Qué estudias?

—Psicología.

—Interesante, ¿Te falta mucho para ejercer?

—Cerca de un año.

—Entonces pronto tendré que decirte la doctora…. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—No tengo permitido decir datos personales a los clientes, además tu ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

—¡Touche! —Mejor aún. Así nos mantendremos en el anonimato.

—¡A medias! Tu ya sabes mi nombre.

—¡Doble Touche!

—¿Estás en Francia por negocios?

—Sí. Me enviaron a analizar la factibilidad de tener una sede principal acá y desde aquí exportar a otros países de Europa. De hecho, mañana debo tomar el metro para cruzar a España e indagar un poco sobre futuros clientes.

—Espero y tengas buen viaje.

—¡Merci, cherie!

 *****Fin del Flashback*****

La abrí como niño deseoso por descubrir una sorpresa. Dentro de la caja había una serie de fotografías de monumentos y lugares, además de una tarjeta cuya imagen era un antiguo edificio: " _Puerta de Alcalá", —_ giré al dorso, en ella, con tinta negra y una letra cuyo trazo era casi de médico se narraba lo siguiente:

 _¡Oe! Aquí está haciendo un frío tenaz, sin embargo, debo contarte que, a pesar de ser un viaje problemático, porque tuve que viajar bastantes kilómetros por Madrid y luego Barcelona, logré cerrar ciertas negociaciones así que no todo fue de la patada. Algunos de los futuros socios me hicieron un tour por diferentes lugares. Incluso fui a un partido de futbol, a sabiendas que el balón pie no es lo mío, pero no podía hacerles un desprecio, aunque he de admitir que fueron los noventa minutos más aburridos de mi vida. La comida es muy buena: Las tapas, son de lo mejor, el trato de los españoles fue excelente, no me puedo quejar, y conste que, el quejarme es mi especialidad. Bien te envío un pequeño detalle, debes saborearlos, no hay palabras para describir tal delicia, también unas fotografías de los lugares que más llamaron mi atención. Te recomiendo que en cuanto puedas, vengas a darte una escapada por Europa. Yo podría darte hospedaje cuando gustes. Sin más que decir._

 _Me despido._

 _Misterio._

Busqué más al fondo, palpando una envoltura, la quité, exhibiendo una delicada caja de chocolates que decía: " _The Best 6 by Oriol Balaguer_ ".

Y si la caja me pareció coqueta, la forma tan original de los chocolates era exquisita. Te provocaba dejarlos como decoración y nunca comerlos. La tentación me ganó y tomé uno de ellos, sintiendo el relleno en mis papilas gustativas. —¡Chispas!, el chico no mentía, estos chocolates son un orgasmo al paladar.

Terminé de limpiar, preparé arroz con carne para almorzar, fui al supermercado por provisiones, en la noche vendrían las chicas a una pijamada.

Sí. Lo sé. A mi edad ya no me luce hacer ese tipo de actividades, pero me vale madre lo que el resto del mundo opine sobre mí. No las viví en la época en que debía, ¿Por qué no experimentarlo ahora? —Compré botanas, sodas y cervezas. Tres paquetes de seis unidades que contienen ese amargo elixir, para ser exactos. —Una de las tantas ventajas de criarte entre varones es que aprendes muchos de sus pasatiempos. Mi padre me enseñó a beber licor desde joven.

Cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad nos llevó a Sasori y a mí a un bar, permitiéndome beber hasta quedar sin saber siquiera mi nombre, me llevó aupada en uno de sus hombros, sostuvo mi cabello mientras yo devolvía toda la ingesta, me llevó a la cama y soportó los gritos de mi madre por ser tan permisivo. Al día siguiente desperté con una jauría en mi cabeza y mi padre llegó con un buen caldo, estuvo un rato sin cruzar palabra hasta que de un momento a otro soltó: "Ahora sabes lo que es una resaca, está en ti seguir sintiéndolas o aprender a tomar con moderación". No aprendí a tomar con moderación, mis cuatro hombres favoritos hacen sonrojar a los vikingos y soy casi igual que ellos de buena para la bebida, pero desde ese día no recuerdo una única vez en que sentí una rasca.

Luego de abastecerme del mercado, me recosté en la cama con rosquilla sobre mis muslos, hice zapping con el mando del televisor… "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Mi favorita. —«Me encanta el señor Darcy y su petulante carácter»

Al ser las siete en punto, el timbre no se hizo esperar. Yo, como buena anfitriona y virgen en esto de las pijamadas, ya estaba con la mesa servida, emperifollada y perfumada. Fui abrirles a las chicas, quienes se tenían toda una algarabía porque vieron a mi nuevo y sexi vecino.

—¡Santa mierda, Tema! —Te tenías bien reservado al hombre musculoso y sensual que tienes por vecino. —se quejó Karin.

—Secundo lo dicho por la pelirroja —musitó Tenten.

—Ni se molesten chicas, ¡es gay!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos los hombres guapos son homosexuales? ¡No es justo! —reclamó Tenten.

—Quizás se cansaron de que muchas mujeres, jugaran con ellos. —acotó Karin.

—¡No seas boba! Las personas nacen con orientación sexual. No se hacen. —¡Y entren ya!, que la noche comienza a enfriar al igual que la comida. —me quejé, dejándolas pasar a mi humilde morada.

.

.

.

.

—¿Así que de esto se trata una pijamada? —pregunté con ignorancia. —Comer, beber y chismorrear.

—¡Aja! —solo que te excediste con lo de la comida. Mira que se supone que son algunos snacks, no quinientos de ellos sin contar el Yakizana en una cama de ensalada verde. Estaba delicioso, no me malinterpretes, pero no debiste molestarte. —musitó Karin, sobándose la barriga.

—¡Ya les dije que no sabía nada de esto!

—¡No la molestes más cuatro ojos! —reclamó Tenten. —Todo te quedo a pedir de boca, Tema. Las tres estamos con nuestros pijamas puestas, traeré más cerveza y seguiremos con el cotilleo sobre el sofá cama, ¿Te parece?

Ver a Tenten sin sus eternos chonguitos, era algo de apreciar. La cabrona se veía realmente bien sin ellos. Rápidamente la morena vino con las escarchadas botellas, dándonos una a cada una. Sorbió la suya y dijo—: Ahora vamos a jugar a verdad o reto, ¿les parece?

.

.

.

.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Karin.

—¡reto! —respondió Tenten.

—¡Muy bien!, ya que siempre tenemos que lidiar con los bromistas. ¡Pues convirtámonos en uno hoy!, así que la castaña con pijama de conejitos deberá tomar el directorio telefónico, escoger un número al azar y realizar una llamada de broma.

—¡Hecho! —Tenten tomó el directorio abriéndolo, señalando un número con su dedo, digitó el número en su móvil, esperó…—"¡Buenas! ...Miguelito, Miguelito, tiene un moco en la nariz; en su ojo una lagaña y en el culo una lombriz." —colgó sin esperar respuestas. Y las tres como unas chiquillas, estallamos en risas.

—Es tu turno, Karin. ¿Verdad o reto? —dije.

—¡Verdad!

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —musitó es tono de aburrimiento.

—¡Ay no!, ¿Qué son ese tipo de preguntas tan simplonas, Tema? —me regañó Tenten.

—Ya les he dicho que yo no sé mucho sobre cosas de chicas.

—Sí pero el juego es de retar o preguntar cosas comprometedoras. —dijo Karin.

—¡Púdranse! —exclamé, sacándoles el dedo.

—¡Eso sí te sale bien! —acotó Tenten. —Escucha y aprende, Tema. —¿Fue cierto el rumor de que tuviste una relación clandestina con Orochimaru?

Me paralicé ese rumor corrió como la pólvora en los pasadizos cuando ella venía comenzando a trabajar para la empresa. La noté con un sonrojo y agachar un instante la cabeza. —señal inequívoca de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. —¡Tenten! —la regañé asestándole un buen codazo en sus costillas.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la morocha.

—¡Está bien, Tema! —susurró. —lo mío con él era un secreto a voces.

Tanto Tenten como yo, quedamos con el ojo cuadrado ante su revelación. —¿Es cierto? —me atreví a preguntar.

(Asintió, dándole un muy buen sorbo a su cerveza.) — Él siempre me dejó en claro que yo no iba ser nada más que una distracción. El hombre iba y venía por el mundo, gastando exorbitantes cifras de dinero para detener el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo. Le tiene un culto a la eterna juventud, por eso siempre lo ves con jovencitas, te exprime como el zumo de una naranja, pero cuando llegas a cierta edad o engordas, te da una patada por el trasero y se busca otra. Sin embargo, siempre volvía a mis brazos, fue entonces que me auto engañé, me di la vaga esperanza de creer que tal vez sentía algo sincero por mí.

Por unos instantes el único sonido en esas cuatro paredes era el de nuestras respiraciones.

—¿Pero no eres tan vieja ni gorda? —preguntó Tenten. —¡Ay! —exclamó de dolor porque me la zurré con un coscorrón.

—No. Hice algo peor.

—¿Andabas con otro? —esta vez fui yo la que pregunté.

—¿Debería golpearte? —reclamó la morena.

—Sólo inténtalo —la reté.

—No… ¡me embaracé!

—¿De él? —cuestionó Tenten.

—¡Y de quién más, zopenca! —chilló Karin. —Me embaracé el día que lo fui a despedir al aeropuerto. ¡Ya sabes! Tuvimos un rapidito en los baños públicos, yo tenía una semana de haber cambiado de método anticonceptivo y él no usó preservativo. Cuando regresó de Beverly Hills y de su recuperación por su cirugía de estiramiento facial número treinta y dos, le conté sobre mi embarazo. Lo tomó de mala manera, dijo que yo lo que quería amarrarlo y sacar una buena tajada de dinero proveniente de sus bolsillos por pensión alimenticia.

—Nunca te he escuchado mencionar que tienes un hijo. Acaso… ¿abortaste?

—No.

—¿Lo diste en adopción?

—Algo así.

—A qué te refieres con, ¿algo así?

—¡Me cae que eres lenta! —dije. —Orochimaru le quitó a su hijo, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Es el niño que sale con él en las revistas. Mitsuki, es su nombre, tiene tres años y el mal engendro de Orochimaru no me permite acercarme a él.

Las tres perdimos la capacidad del habla, luego de una confesión de tal magnitud.

—¿Qué le viste a ese sujeto si no se sabe si es hombre o mujer? —me atreví a preguntar a modo de romper con el mutismo.

Karin, rio por lo bajo. —Exactamente eso. Me encantaba esa apariencia andrógina. También el hecho de que es excelente polvo. Se mueve como una serpiente en la cama.

—Pero ¿Cómo le hizo para quitártelo?

—Fácil, sobornó al juez. Bueno en este caso era jueza y mejor amiga. Tsunade.

—¡Perra! —musitó con ira Tenten al ver a nuestra alegre amiga con el rostro dolido.

—La mujer es adicta a las apuestas. Le debe mucho dinero a la mafia que lucra con los juegos de azar.

—Pero si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué no lo develaste ante la luz pública?

—Porque no tengo el dinero para pagar un buen abogado, además, de que un buen día tuve la inesperada visita en mi casa de un servil matón que venía con órdenes estrictas del expresidente de la república Hashirama Senju, quién es nada más y nada menos que el abuelo de Tsunade. Fue amenazarme con las peores consecuencias si involucraba a su nietecita en una polémica de esa índole. —relató la de lentes con tristeza. —Bien si me disculpan, debo ir al tocador. ¿Dónde está? —cortó el escrutinio la pelirroja.

—En la segunda planta, la puerta al fondo. —respondí mientras seguía a mi amiga de lentes con la mirada.

—La hemos cagado, Tema. —susurró Tenten.

—Sí. ¡Y nivel Dios! —acoté, abriendo mi sexta cerveza para tratar de asimilar lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

Luego de darle a Karin las disculpas del caso. La muy cabrona decidió no dar por terminado el juego y sacarse la espina del ojo conmigo. Era su turno de preguntar.

—¡Llegó la hora, Tema!, ¿Verdad o reto?

(respiré hondo)—¡Verdad!

—¿Quién es la persona que llama todos los días preguntando por ti a la media noche?

No lo pude evitar tomé un sorbo de mi octava cerveza que es el tope de licor al que mi organismo puede llegar. **

«Me puse colorada, este par de cotillas andan tras la jugada.» —D… De… ¿De qué hablan? —tartamudeé.

—No te hagas la inocente, Tema. Te hemos visto estos últimos días y tu comportamiento en el trabajo da un giro de ciento ochenta grados apenas el reloj anuncia la media noche. —dijo Tenten.

—¡Mira, Tent! —. Temari está tan roja como el miembro de un canino. —bromeó Karin, a quién ya se le notaba bastante embriagada. —¡Deja de ser tan mustia! Habla de una buena vez. Yo ya lo hice. Ahora es tu turno de sincerarte.

«æ Ʊ/% #»—No pude evitar soltar un buen coro de palabrotas con lo dicho por Karin, pero creo que a nadie en este mundo le gustaría que lo comparasen con el pene de un perro.

—¡Vaya que boquita! —Pero ya estuvo bueno con las evasivas, ¿Quién es el hombre?

—Si les soy sincera ni yo misma lo sé.

—¿Uh? —fue la respuesta de ambas.

—Como bien lo saben, tengo cerca de dos meses de hablar con un tipo que me llama todos los días desde Francia, después de la media noche. Nos llevamos bien. Él me cuenta sobre sus rutinas, me describe lugares paradisiacos, incluso me ha contado cosas muy íntimas, pero hasta la fecha no se digna ha decirme su nombre.

—Es el chico que te llamó para pedirte un polvo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tenten.

—¡El mismo!

—Pero te estás jugando el pellejo en el trabajo. Si te cachan con llamadas personales te pondrán de patitas en la calle.

—¡Ya lo sé! —dije escondiendo mi rostro en una almohada. —¿Crees que no lo he pensado?, que no he cavilado en si el tipo es un psicópata, un traficante de órganos o de trata de blanca. ¿Por qué crees que no le he dado mi número personal?, Pero por primera vez en mis veintiséis años, quiero hacer cosas alocadas, vivir lo que no viví a la edad adecuada. Siempre fui la chica responsable, no tuve novios hasta el año en que me gradué de secundaria. Mis hermanos me espantaban los pretendientes que no les parecía, si no lo hacían ellos, lo hacía mi padrino, Baki; y si no lo lograban algunos de esos cuatro irreverentes, en definitiva, lo lograba mi padre con su cero tacto para enviar a quién sea a la mierda. Más si se trataba de su nenita.

—Pero físicamente lo conoces, ¿te ha enviado una fotografía? —preguntó Karin.

—Como le puede enviar una fotografía si Tema siquiera le ha dado su número de móvil —acotó Tenten

—Cierto. ¿O sea que no sabes si es joven, viejo, guapo, feo, famélico o panzón? —inquirió Karin.

—En realidad, hoy me llegó un obsequio por parte de él.

—¿Qué te regaló?

—Una serie de fotografías y una caja de chocolates.

—¡A verlas! —exclamó Tenten.

—¿Dónde están los chocolates? —preguntó Karin.

—En el frigorífico, pero modérate que apenas quedan cinco y están de muerte lenta.

—Voy por ellos y tú… —me indicó mi pelirroja amiga. —ve por las fotos.

.

.

.

.

—Conoce muchos lugares europeos. ¡Lo odio! —masculló Tenten.

—¡Bastardo! —musitó Karin. —Y tiene un paladar refinado. Eso dulces son una delicia.

Asentí en aprobación a lo dicho por ambas. —Pero no sé si lo han notado. Todas las fotografías son de lugares más en solo tres de ellas, salen personas.

—Lo que quiere decir que él puede ser uno de ellos.

—¡Exacto!

Tomamos las tres fotografías, detallándolas detenidamente, cada una trae el nombre del lugar donde se tomaron.

—Camp Nou. ¿Qué es eso?

—El estadio del Futbol Club Barcelona, tonta. Igual que el Santiago Bernabeu, es el estadio del Real Madrid.

—¿Y que juegan?

—¡Mi madre! ¿Dónde vives? ¿En la luna? —Juegan Futbol, Karin. —F-u-t-b-o-l. ¡Futbol! —le regañó Tenten.

—No tengo la culpa de no ser tan machorra como tú. —replicó Karin.

—El hecho que me gusten los deportes, no quiere decir que sea machorra.

—¡Lo sé! Sólo bromeo. —No obstante, ninguna de las fotografías tiene similitud. Las tomadas en los estadios son grupales, pero con diferentes personas.

—Solo la tercera fotografía, la que dice: "Plaza de Cibeles."—¿Será él? —inquirió Karin.

—¿Quién sabe?, pero lo dudo. —respondí.

—¿Él idiota no sabrá que es un selfi? —refunfuñó Tenten.

—Por el contrario. Sabe muy bien que es y por eso las evita. Quiere mantener la incertidumbre y su anonimato. —Cavilé mientras observaba la foto. Al fondo estaba la plaza, pero al frente del edificio se apreciaba la silueta de un hombre. Estaba de espaldas con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta similar a una cabeza de piña y una humarasca se levantaba a su alrededor. —No. No creo que sea él. —afirmé.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas la próxima vez que hables con él? —preguntó Tenten.

—¿Preguntarle qué? —acoté.

—Si el es el chico de la foto. —replicó.

—No creo que vuelva a llamarme.

—¿Por qué? —

—Tuve un… desacuerdo con él.

—¿Qué tipo de desacuerdo?

—Me contó que volvió con su ex.

—¡Imbécil!

—Te llamará. —sentenció Karin

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —retó Tenten.

—Porque la que es puta vuelve. Así son los hombres. Les encanta tener la de repuesto.

—Deja tu pesimismo, Karin. El hecho de que a ti te jodiera el maldito de Orochimaru, no quiere decir que todos los hombres son iguales. —regañó Tenten.

—Veremos hasta donde llega esto. —dijo Karin.

—¿Veremos?, el plural suena a manada. —inquirí.

—¡Oye, Tema! Ni creas que nos dejaras fuera de esto. Estamos dentro. Cubriremos tu espalda hasta que puedas conocerlo personalmente.

—¡Imposible! Ya les dije que vive en Francia.

—Pues entonces hasta que te aburras y punto.

—A ustedes dos cuando se les mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay poder humano que las persuada.

—¿Qué hay con Neji san?, ¿Te gusta? —interrumpió Karin.

Dejándome perpleja y con la boca seca. Dirigí mi mirada a Tenten, quién tenía un rostro inexpresivo. —Admito que me parece atractivo. —me sinceré.

Karin y yo nos quedamos esperando la reacción de Tenten.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? —Tema, tu no tienes la culpa que él me guste y ni siquiera se dé por enterado. Si quieres salir con él, hazlo. Somos adultos, además, él me gusta, no lo amo; que es distinto. En lo que tengo de trabajar para Hyūga corp. Solamente he cruzado un saludo con él.

—Querer y amar no es lo mismo, ¿verdad? —acoté.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Tenten.

—¿De qué me perdí? Con tanta palabrilla de fin de semana no entiendo ni jota. —alegó Karin.

—A que uno puede querer muchas cosas, pero amar pocas. Por ejemplo, yo quisiera tener a Jason Momoa en mi cama para hacerle y que me haga lo que le plazca, pero es un absurdo. Es solo un anhelo. Nada más. Sin embargo, aunque mis hermanos me sacan de quicio; ¡Ay! de la persona que se meta con ellos, la chica que quiera el corazón de alguno de ellos, primero debe pasar por mi inspección de calidad. ¿la razón? —Pues fácil, los amo y no quiero que nada ni nadie les haga daño. —expliqué.

—¿Así que mojas las bragas por Jason Momoa?, ¿Quién lo diría? —Resultaste ser una completa sucia. —bromeó Karin.

—¿Y quién no? —dije guiñando un ojo con picardía.

—Después te quejas que tus hermanos son unos intensos y eres igual. —añadió Tenten.

—¡Viene en la sangre! —Bien. No es por ser abuela, pero ya me entraron ganas de dormir.

—Sí es mejor que vayamos a la cama o mañana no vamos a querer levantarnos.

Luego de acomodarnos y elegir en qué lugar del sofá cama dormiremos. Rápidamente, mis dos amigas estaban que roncaban. En cambio, yo permanecí viendo la foto del chico de la plaza de Cibeles. Preguntándome una y otra vez: ¿Eres tú?

* * *

¡Hola!

Les deseo de todo corazón que tenga un excelente fin e inicio de año alrededor de sus seres queridos y que la luz de todo lo divino los bendiga a cada uno.

No podía cerrar este 2017 sin realizar una actualización. XD

Asimismo, agradezco de antemano sus comentarios **. ANABELITA, Karitnis -san, Lirio- Shikatema,** infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y por siempre apoyarme.

 **MarFer Hatake** , gracias también por tu comentario, siento un gran placer en saber que te identificas con la historia.

 **Hanny Bell y IYeNal,** hago mención aparte de ustedes porque ambas me han comentado que no son fanáticas del Shikatema y, sin embargo, les ha gustado esta historia basada en estos dos personajes. Me honran con sus opiniones.

Sin más que desearle un magnífico 2018. Me despido.

**Quise mencionar las ocho cervezas por que en realidad es la cantidad máxima de cervezas que mi cuerpo resiste, de no ser en la playa en donde he aguantado a beber doce, pero más de eso, quedo viendo chinos con sombrillas. Jejeje XD

 **P.S.** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Acaso les recuerda la época en que hacían pijamadas con sus amigas?


	5. Navidad

**Capítulo 5**

 **Navidad**

 **24 diciembre**

Mi día libre en el trabajo calzó con la celebración de la Navidad, por lo que tomé un colectivo rumbo a la casa de mis padres, para pasar la festividad e intercambiar regalos con mi familia. «Sólo espero que no sea mamá la que debe darme regalo secreto… ¡Estoy hasta el tope de implementos de cocina!»

Cómo aún mantengo las llaves del lugar que una vez me brindó techo, sustento y los mejores momentos que atesoraré en mi memoria para siempre. Abrí la puerta sin presentarme, entré con sigilo, a hurtadillas —arrepintiéndome enseguida. —«¿Y si me sucede lo mismo que a Gaara?, ¿Qué haré si encuentro a mis padres en plena acción?»

Crucé rápidamente el pasadizo, oteando la sala, que lucía pulcra y sin evidencia alguna de vida, de no ser por las plantas en maceteros colocados en puntos estratégicos. No todo estaba perdido, el chocar de ollas, me anunciaron que alguien estaba en la cocina. Caminé hacia ahí. Efectivamente, la mera mera de los Sabaku no, no se ha percatado que su primogénita está recostada en la boca de entrada, observándola, hacer y deshacer en su sacrosanto laboratorio culinario. Estaba agachada metiendo algo en la hornilla, tenía su pequeño, amado y destartalado radio con volumen moderado, escuchando "When a man love a woman" de Michael Bolton. Frente a mi estaba la mujer que me dio la vida, esa que le valió madre perder su figura, llenarse de estrías por traer al mundo a tres rascarrabias. Tan cálida y esencial para nuestras vidas.

—¿Tu siempre de romántica empedernida, mamá? —vociferé a sus espaldas para sacarla de la hornilla.

—¡Kya! —aulló mi madre mientras se enderezaba de un brinco. Estaba pálida viéndome de arriba abajo, tratando de procesar el impacto de verme ahí después de varios meses. —¡Mocosa idiota! Me has pegado el susto del siglo. —vociferó mi madre, con una mano en el pecho y la mirada perdida entre el espanto y el enojo. Perdiendo todo ápice de calidez en su ser.

—¡Ay! —chillé por el pellizco que me propinó mamá.

—¡Te lo mereces por maldosa! ¿Qué te cuesta avisar? —dijo la pequeña mujer colocando sus brazos en jarra para luego alzarlos y darle n fuerte abrazo a su hija. —¿Y tu felino amigo?, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Lo dejé con mi vecino.

—Por un momento temí que fueses de esas personas que los dejan "a la mano divina". —alegó mamá.

—¡Jamás!, rosquilla es mi regordete favorito. —contesté.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va con la universidad y el trabajo? —le preguntó a su hija, disparando las interrogantes como una ametralladora.

—Bien. —dije caminando hacia el frigorífico para rebuscar comida.

—¡¿Bien?! Un simple…bien. No sé qué le sucede a la juventud actual. Esas no son maneras de contestar. —¿Un monosílabo?, ¡¿Qué barbaridad?! —Y quítate de ahí, que nadie y mucho menos uno de mis hijos muere de hambre en mi casa. Siéntate que te prepararé un bocadillo. —se quejó Karura como cualquier madre.

—¡Ya, mamá! No quise enojarte. —¡Te extrañé! —musité para aplacar su ira. —¿Qué haces?

—Precaliento la hornilla para, dentro de poco, hornear los pollos.

—¿Los pollos?, o sea, ¿más de uno?

—Si sabes los muertos de hambre que son tu padre y tus hermanos, ¿no? —compramos cuatro pollos enteros y grandes. Los tengo marinando. Sasori traerá a su abuela. ¡Espero y nos alcance!

—¿Los hornearás?, ¿Por qué no fritos?, sabes que a papá le encanta lo grasoso.

—Y por eso salió con el colesterol al tope.

—¿En serio?

—No. Sin embargo, el médico le recomendó no atenerse a su contextura delgada, ya que eso no es sinónimo de buena condición física.

—¿Por qué no los encargaste a KFC? (1)

—Lo creas o no, hay que reservarlos con dos meses de anticipación debido a la demanda, además, el servicio expreso no viene a estas partes y no les iba decir alguno de ustedes que lo trajera de la capital o ¿querías dejar el colectivo aromatizado a pollo frito?

—¡Paso!, ¿Ya preparaste el kurisumasu kēiki? (2)

—No. ¡La batidora te está esperando! —acotó mamá, quién adoraba mis pasteles y de paso evitarse la fatiga.

Me levanté de un tiro para rebuscar en la alacena. —Tienes harina, huevos, esencia de vainilla, azúcar… —¿No veo fresas por ningún lado?

—¡Las olvidé, cariño!

—Iré al mercado a comprarlas, pero primero voy a poner mi maleta en mi habitación.

—No tardes, recuerda que también necesito el horno y si no te apuras el bizcocho no estará a tiempo.

—¡Deja a la niña tranquila, mujer! —dijo el gran amor de mi vida, acercándose por la boca de entrada a la cocina. —¿Cómo has estado, preciosa? —me preguntó, dándome un beso en la frente.

—¡Bien por dicha, papi! —dije con algarabía estrechándome a él.

—¿A tu padre si lo saludas como debe de ser? —vociferó mamá. —¡Una cosa más, jovencita! —. Tengo prácticamente listo el vestido que me pediste, solo falta que te lo midas y entallarlo.

—¡Genial! —bramé de felicidad, con mi mochila al hombro, subiendo las escaleras. Dejando a mi madre regañando a papá por golosear lo que cocinaba en la estufa.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a mi antigua habitación, tiré mi mochila a la vieja mecedora y yo me arrojé a mi cama. —Por un rato contemplé el cielorraso cubierto por afiches de "Black Eyed Peas", "Green Day" y "Avril Lavigne", quienes fueron mis artistas favoritos en mi adolescencia. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejé unos años atrás. —«aún las paredes son lilas»— pensé. — Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalon, para ver, una vez más, la captura de imagen que tomé de la fotografía del chico de la plaza de Cibeles. Siento empatía, por él, por esa voz cansina, por el hombre a espaldas, por un sujeto que no tengo la remota idea como sea. —Me gusta tomarme la libertad de soñar con que, en un futuro cercano, en el momento menos pensado, él y yo estaremos frente a frente. Guardo mi móvil, saco algo de ropa de mi mochila y me dirijo al tocador para tomarme una refrescante ducha.

.

.

.

.

Estoy a unos cinco minutos del mercado central del pueblo. Pedaleo y pedaleo, saludando a cuanto transeúnte y vecino me encuentro en el camino; voy en bicicleta, respirando aire puro, con mis cuatro coletas siendo remolineadas por el viento, reviviendo viejos tiempos. Parqueo la bicicleta y activo el parquímetro, camino sintiendo mi energía revitalizada, me adentro al mercado, estaba atiburrado tanto por clientes como por comerciantes; compro el resto de ingredientes para el pastel navideño, con víveres en mano y sin prestar atención al entorno, me giro para salir del local chocando con una persona.

—¡Disculpe! No me fije por donde… —las palabras quedaron en el aire y mi boca se deslizó hacia abajo. De todas las personas tenía que venir a toparme con él.

—¡Temari! —musitó el hombre con los ojos desorbitados.

No había duda. Era él. El hombre que se llevó mi doncellez. Mi primer novio.

«¡Puaj!»—esa exclamación de asco era la única que pasaba por mi mente.

—¡Cómo has estado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

«A este idiota se le habrá olvidado que no terminamos bien. ¡Por él!» —Muy bien Daimaru, ¿Y tú? —contesté con decencia.

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Te vez muy bien?

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Este sin vergüenza es de los que delante de su pareja ni te corresponde un saludo de cortesía, pero lejos de estas quieren saber hasta el color de tus calzones. ¡idiotas! —¡Y así me siento! Completamente poderosa y mejor que nunca. —respondí con barbilla levantada incluida.

¡Caradura! De seguro y como típico macho cabrío, esperaba verme hecha una desgracia para vanagloriarse. ¿Hasta cuando los hombres superaran su complejo de indispensables para la vida de una mujer?

—Un día me encontré con Sasori y le pregunté por ti. Me dijo que estabas estudiando y trabajando. Que bueno. Me alegro por ti.

—Sí, ya casi me graduó. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un pastel por hacer. —¡Hasta luego! —corté la conversación con el sujeto que le valió madre montarme una cachamenta del tamaño de Alce. Giré sobre mis talones para marcharme por el lado contrario.

—¿Interrumpo? —se escuchó decir a espaldas del troglodita de mi ex.

Noté que como al gran hombre se le desvanecía el color de la cara.

—¡Amor ven! —dijo el grandulón atrayendo a la mujer en medio de nosotros dos. —Ella es Sabaku no Temari, mi… e… mi a…. la hija de unos vecinos.

—¿Así que esta es la tal Temari? —soltó la castaña escaneándome de arriba abajo y con cara de culo.

—¡Mujer! —le regañó el imbécil quién una vez fue la razón de mis suspiros.

—¿La tal? —no pude evitar decir. —¿La… tal? —reiteré con incredulidad ante lo dicho por la bruja. —No tengo el disgusto de conocerla…

—Soy Umōji Fugake. La esposa de Daimaru.

Lo que me faltaba… que me planten una escena de celos por un pelafustán que no me inspira siquiera rascarme la cabeza. Para peores males la mujercita de Daimaru le dio por subirle el tono a su chillante voz y la muchedumbre comenzaba a conglomerarse a nuestro alrededor.

—El escaso tiempo que tengo con mi familia me es muy valioso como para perderlo con una celosa que se imagina cosas donde no las hay. Si me disculpan… ¡adiós! —corté.

—No me gusta que converses con la fulana esta. —exclamó la medio metro.

La escuché decirle y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Mujer te recomiendo no meterte con ella. ¡Es de armas tomar! —le aconsejó el mastodonte a su mujer, jalándola hacia atrás.

—¡No le tengo miedo!

—¡Ay no seas estúpida mujer! si este idiota te está poniendo el cuerno, en definitiva, no es conmigo, ni siquiera vivo acá. —le dije para enfurecerla más y le armara la gorda a Daimaru. ¡Él me la debía y era hora de que pagara! —Lo mío con esa cosa que llamas marido fue de chavales, además fue él quien me dejó o más bien me acomodó un par de cuernos con media secundaria. Ahora cierra la maldita boca antes de que te dé quince patadas en el trasero como obsequió de navidad, ¿entendiste?

—¿Crees que es lindo que te comparen con la ex de tu marido? —No existe una maldita vez que vaya de visita donde la familia de mi marido y no escuche a mi suegra y mis cuñadas… Temari aquí. Temari allá. Temari esto. Temari lo otro.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ello? —chillé con mis manos en jarra y la ceja izquierda arqueada. —Anda a reclamarle a ellas. No a mí. —Tu marido hace muchísimos años atrás que me vale un soberano asterisco. Si quieres te lo envuelvo en papel de regalo. Es todo tuyo. —rugí para marcharme antes de que mi paciencia se fuese al traste y terminara por golpearles la cara a los dos.

.

.

.

.

Luego de mi bochornoso encuentro con el señor y la señora mandril, tomé mi retorno a casa de mis padres, roja de ira acumulada para no terminar de hacer el ridículo en medio mercado. Ya en casa, mi madre me preguntó el porque me había tardado. No contesté, me fui directo a la cocina, tomé un recipiente grande y hondo para cernir la harina y demás ingredientes, pero mamá, siendo una artista de las artes del camuflaje interrogativo, se sentó a picar cebolla y entablar conversación conmigo hasta que, entre acotaciones esporádicas, acabé por evidenciarme y solté la sopa.

—Debiste ser agente de la CIA. —me burlé de mi madre.

—Soy tu madre cariño. Puedes mentirle al mundo entero si así lo quieres, pero nunca a tu madre. Nosotras sabemos con el mínimo gesto que les molesta o les agrada. Tu lo aprenderás a su debido tiempo.

—No creo que desarrolle esa habilidad.

—Cuando seas madre hablamos, cielo. —acotó mamá levantándose con una sonrisa tierna adornando su rostro, para después tomar las manoplas, abrir la hornilla y checar el pollo. —Prepararé café, ¿quieres? —inquirió la matrona de los Sabaku no.

—¡Creí que no lo dirías!

.

.

.

.

Papá, mamá y yo; acomodamos sillas, la mesa, manteles y demás artilugios para que todo estuviese listo cuando llegaran los chicos. Después, me fui a mi recamara para tomar una muy merecida ducha, saqué un abrigo de cuello alto, un pantalón negro a dúo con el abrigo, pero una vez puesto supe que infartará a mi padre y mis hermanos en cuanto lo vean. No es que no me luzca. Todo lo contrario, se ciñe como pantimedia sobre cadera y piernas. —¡No fue mi mejor opción! Ni modo, no traía otra muda apta para la ocasión. Tomé prestadas la plancha y secadora de cabello de mamá, coloqué unos zarcillos muy coquetos en mis orejas, me maquillé la cara en un tono suave, pero encendí mi boca con un rojo a tono a la navidad; me puse unas botas color café, una bufanda carmesí y me unté perfume. Ya estaba lista para bajar a cenar con mis seres queridos.

.

.

.

.

Bajé deslizándome por el pasamanos de las escaleras. Una vieja manía mía y de mis hermanos. Papá al ver mi acto de chiquillada no soportó y soltó a reír. Me fui encarrera a colocar mi regalo de intercambio bajo el árbol. En ese preciso momento el timbre de la entrada sonó, anunciando la llegada de las visitas, me acerqué a la puerta donde mis padres ya esperaban a sus vástagos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra sacudirme el cabello! —amenacé a Kankuro, quien fue le primero en saludarme. —¡Lo vengo de alisar!

—¿Prefieres tu cabello a tu hermano? —inquirió.

—Puedes saludarme de otra forma, ¿no?

—¡Ven acá quejumbrosa! —dijo alzándome desde mi cintura.

—¡Bájala ya! —musitó Sasori. —¡Es mi turno!

—¿Creí que venías a mi rescate?

—¡Pues te equivocas!

Y de nueva cuenta estaba entre los brazos de un hombre. Lastimosamente para mí, era abrazos fraternales, hasta un tanto bruscos. No el contacto de un buenmozo caballero que me haga estremecer en delicia.

Papá regañó a los chicos por siempre tomarme como una muñeca de trapo, y los sentenció a no hacer los mismo con mamá o se la verían con él. No se dejen llevar por la apariencia y contextura media del señor Rasa, las tres veces que lo he visto pelear a dejado muy mal parados a sus contrincantes.

El único en no ser tan efusivo a la hora de expresar sentimientos es Gaara, quien fue el último en saludar por estar conversando con una vecina y antigua novia.

La saludé desde lejos, con asentimiento de cabeza. Ella correspondió a mi saludo, pero su rostro reflejaba dolor. Orgullo herido y arrepentimiento por aquello que fue y por decisiones erróneas, no volverá a ser.

El más pelirrojo, inmediatamente abrazó a mamá. Era el benjamín de la familia y no superaba su complejo de Edipo. Para él, mi madre lo significaba todo, luego saludó a papá y, por último, a mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —los cinco ahí reunidos casi caímos de espaldas cuando esa pregunta salió de la boca del menor.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara —¡De maravilla!

El hermoso gesto por parte de mi enano favorito eclipsó a todos por igual. El chico problema, el que no salía de la oficina del director por siempre pelear con cuanto atorrante se asomase, había crecido. Físicamente y emocionalmente era otro completamente. El que Matsuri lo hubiese dejado por irse tras el chico del momento, lo catapultaron a desalojar a los inquilinos de su casa e irse a vivir lejos del nido, el corazón roto y el cambio de escenario lo hicieron madurar. Al menos en ese aspecto.

.

.

.

.

Mamá nos sentó a la mesa. Papá fue a ayudarle a traer los pollos, incluso de llegar a su destino el olor que desprendían era sencillamente sublime.

—¡Pido un muslo! —exigió Kankuro.

—¡Oe, que primero se le sirve al mayor! —vociferó Sasori.

—¡Paren los dos de pelear! —regañó mamá. —¡Siempre es lo mismo con este par! El primer platillo es para su padre. ¡respeten! —exigió.

—¡Hai! —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—¡Gracias, cariño! —agradeció papá en cuanto mi madre le sirvió la cena. —¡Las ventajas de ser el hombre de la casa! —bromeó papá a espaldas de mi madre.

—¡¿Perdón?! —¡Chicos! Creo que su padre hará de guardia en el taller. —sentenció mamá con los brazos en jarra.

Ayudé a mamá con la comitiva de llenar los platos de los cuatro glotones varones. Sobre la mesa estaban los pollos asados, patata al eneldo, puré de calabaza, alverjas y no podía faltar el ponche secreto de papá. Una delicia para el paladar y un atentado terrorista para tu salud mental, si no es tomado con moderación.

El brindis fue dirigido por mi padre, quien, abrazado a mamá, dieron las gracias por una navidad más, al lado de sus hijos, con la esperanza de que la tradición no se rompa, y que, por el contrario, más personas se unan a ella.

.

.

.

.

La cena estuvo exquisita, era el momento de que el postre hiciera su aparición para endulzar nuestras vidas. Fui por él al frigorífico, Sasori vino ayudarme.

—Toma unos platos del mueble aéreo. —le dije.

—Dame un minuto, primero quiero darte esto. —acotó él dándome una pequeña bolsita de regalo.

—Pero, ¿El intercambio es hasta la media noche? —inquirí.

—Esto no es parte del intercambio. Te lo envía mi abuela y me hizo jurarle que te lo entregaría cuando estuvieses absolutamente sola.

—¿Por qué la abuela Chiyo no vino? Nunca se pierde esta festividad con nosotros.

—Los chicos y nuestros padres me han preguntado lo mismo. Solo a Kankuro, Gaara y a ti, les he dicho lo siguiente—: Me temo que la abuela anda de oji alegre con un carcamán de la casa de retiro.

—Con que el próximo año traerá un abuelo nuevo para ti bajo el brazo. —dije en sorna.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Tema! —respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Vete tú! —repliqué. —¿Qué es? —pregunté por el contenido de la bolsa.

—¡Y yo que sé! Tal vez una pócima mágica que te quite lo amargada y encuentres novio de una vez por todas. —¡Ay! —chilló en respuesta por el tremendo puñetazo que le di en su hombro.

—¡Eso te pasa por idiota! —gruñí abriendo el obsequio. —Chillé de alegría al verlo. Eran dulces de castañas, receta casera y especial de la abuela Chiyo. No pude resistir no llevarme uno de esos pequeños caramelos a la boca. —¡Aplaudí de felicidad!

—¿Dame uno? —exigió Sasori.

—¡Uno! —sentencié con un dolor en el alma al ver como se llevaba mi preciado manjar a la boca.

—¡Wow, que dadivosa! —¿Qué onda con ese traje? —inquirió el mayor de los jengibres. —Andas más tallada que la tanga de una striper.

«Me sonrojé. Lo había notado.»

—Espero que solo tú lo notaras, pero no traje otra muda. No acorde. —expliqué.

—¡Error, hermanita! Todos lo notamos, los chicos, papá incluso mamá. Creo que el viejo fue a tomar un antiácido, no por la ingesta de comida sino por verte con eso que llamas pantalón. "Aniquila hombres", deberías decirle. —¡Ay!, ¡Deja de golpearme! —musitó.

—¡Eso te pasa por baboso! —refunfuñé.

—¡Oe! Se les ha perdido el camino de regreso, o ¿qué? —gruñó el adicto al azúcar de papá. De ahí mi manía por los dulces.

—¡Ya vamos! —exclamé en respuesta. —Trae la espátula, las servilletas y los platos—le dije a mi hermano mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor izando el molde con el postre.

.

.

.

.

Luego de recibir felicitaciones de parte de mi familia por tan majestuoso pastel. Nos sentamos en la sala, charlamos y reímos al recordar travesuras de pequeños, cada minuto nos acercaba a la hora cero.

—¡Bien! Es hora de intercambiar regalos. —señaló mamá.

La tradición era que mis padres intercambiaban entre ellos, el meollo estaba entre nosotros cuatro. Luego de las muestras de cariño de ambos y los vítores de nosotros, los cuales hicieron que se sonrojasen y que recibiéramos una buena bronca por parte de mi padre.

Sasori, al ser el mayor, fue el primer en declamar sus deseos y entregarle el obsequio a Gaara. Seguidamente, Gaara le dio el presente a Kankuro; este último debía entregarme a mí o a Sasori. El grandote se levantó, tomo una pequeña cajita bajo el árbol y aulló mi nombre con alegría. Me levanté para recibir mi presente y un fuerte abrazo de mi hermano del medio.

—Esto es para ti, hermanita.

—¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!

—¡Ábrelo!

Me di a la tarea de romper la envoltura. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenían en frente. —Pero, ¿cómo le hiciste? ¡Son muy costosas! —musité anonadada.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa pulsera? …Lamento desilusionarte hermanita. Es imitación. Lee bien la caja.

—Cerré la caja que contenía la pulsera para leer la inscripción sobre la tapa. No había duda, Kankuro estaba en lo cierto, había una "r" de más. No dice "PANDORA", sino, "PANDORRA". No negaré que me decepcioné. He querido comprarme una de esas pulseras, pero su costo equivale a la matrícula y al menos una materia de mi carrera. «La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?» —Y que un desgarbado como Kankuro se tomé su tiempo para elegir algo de chicas, es mucho que desear, sin contar que, modestia y aparte, la copia es de excelente calidad. Le di su intercambio a mi hermano Sasori y este me ayudó a colocarme la pulsera en mi muñeca.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Mamá. Como es usual, soltó a llorar, estuvimos sentados dos horas más, bromeando y celebrando el simple hecho de estar vivos y ahí reunidos con las personas más especiales de nuestras vidas.

.

.

.

.

Por increíble que parezca, los hombres de la casa se dieron a la tarea de limpiar, lavar y recoger todo el desorden; papá sacó una botella de vino, sirviendo un poco del elixir a cada uno mientras ellos aseaban nosotras estábamos sentadas viéndolos hacer y dirigiéndolos.

Un rato más tarde, nos fuimos a dormir. Yo fui a ponerme un pijama bien abrigador, los vientos y la nieve se hacían presentes. Me quité el maquillaje, cepillé mis dientes, y salí de puntitas mi camita suave y calientita. Moldeé mi vieja almohada a mi gusto, y recé una plegaria en agradecimiento.

Estaba adentrándome a los dominios del amo de los sueños cuando el maldito repiqueteo de mi móvil me abstrajo de ahí.

Abrí mis ojos, palpé mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche y vi que la llamada entrante era un número larguísimo y desconocido.

De seguro es equivocado o alguna de las chicas para desearme, ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Bueno!

—¡Oe, problemática! Es más fácil hablar al vaticano que comunicarse contigo.

Di un respingo y me incliné hacia al frente al reconocer aquella tediosa voz.

¡No puede ser! - fue el único pensamiento activo en mi cabeza en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Sí. Lo sé. ¡Lo sé!

La navidad hace casi quince días que pasó, pero bueno nunca es tarde. Acá tienen una entrega más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, además de sus buenos deseos.

Capítulo dedicado a ANABELITA, Karitnis- san y una personita que se llama Wen Gavo, infinitas gracias por seguir este trabajo. Besos y abrazos para ambas.

Hasta la próxima Dios mediante. ¡Los quiero!

(1) Bien saben que KFC, son las siglas de Kentuchy Fried Chicken una franquicia de restaurantes de comida rápida. Lo interesante de esto es que para hacer este capítulo un tanto acorde a la realidad de Japón, me di a la tarea de investigar como celebran sus ciudadanos la festividad navideña, y encontré muchas similitudes con el occidente. También, leí que, efectivamente, los japoneses hacen reservaciones incluso dos meses antes a KFC para encargar el pollo navideño, que para esta época los paquetes o combos de piezas de pollo tienen una alta demanda en dicha nación. Comer KFC en época decembrinas en Japón es todo un

(2) kurisumasu kēiki, es como se llama comúnmente al pastel tradicional navideño japonés.

Quise enfocar un poco la cotidianidad de la vida de Temari. Su interacción con el entorno familia, más adelante se dará cuenta del por qué. Asimismo, quise narrar el ataque de celos por parte de la esposa de Daimaru, porque creo que a muchas nos ha sucedido un bochorno así, ¿no?

En lo personal, tengo casi 16 años de haber terminado con mi primer novio y la que es hoy su esposa, no sé cómo carajos se enteró, y cuando, por casualidades de la vida, nos topamos en algún lugar y ella va con él, pues a la mujer le da por poner ojos de AK-47; que, si las miradas matasen, yo ya estuviera 20 metros bajo tierra. ¿A ustedes les ha sucedido algo parecido?


	6. El ocaso de un sinsentido

**Cap. 6**

 **El ocaso de un sinsentido**

El sonido de la bandeja de entrada de mensajes llegó a mis oídos, sacándome de mi sueño reparador. El cansancio me ganaba, decidí hacerme la sorda y continuar pernoctando en mi cama. No pude continuar fingiendo que no escuchaba el tintineo de mi móvil. Me desperecé, recostándome al respaldar. Tomé el pequeño aparato echándole un vistazo. Tenía cinco mensajes de whatsapp de un mismo destinatario—: _¡Oe! No seas perezosa. Es hora de levantarse. —_ rezaba uno de los textos.

« _Este hombre no tiene oficio ni beneficio. Mira que atosigarme desde otro continente. Solo un vago es capaz de ello_ ». —pensé.

Noté que la pila estaba baja así que lo puse a cargar. El maullar de mi felino compañero clamaba para que me levantase y le diera de comer. _«¡Y así lo hice!»_ De un salto salí de mi acogedora cama, la amplia camisa de Kankuro llegaba hasta el borde de mi trasero, abrí mi pequeño ropero, sacando ropa de andar en casa, además de la percha con el traje que me hizo mamá —¿ _A que está hermoso, verdad mi amor?_ —, le pregunto a mi regordeta mascota. Sí. Sé que parezco loca hablando con un animal, pero cuando vives en un lugar que resulta grande para una sola persona, echas mano incluso del tostador para que no te zafen los tornillos. A veces extraño el barullo de mi familia, en otras ocasiones no. Todo depende del humor con el que ando.

Me dirijo al lavadero, cuelgo el gancho para orear el vestido. ¡Planchar no es lo mío!, así que evitaré a toda costa que se arrugue para el día del evento. Como todos los santos días, me puse hacer algún quehacer. Luego de almorzar, abrí mi arcaico portátil, debía redactar un trabajo y preparar una exposición para la semana siguiente. —¡ _Maldito seas APA_! (1)—maldije por todo lo alto, pues siempre olvido la forma correcta de citar una frase con más de cuarenta palabras.

Dos horas más tarde, salía de la ducha con una tolla arrollada en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabeza. El zumbido emitido por mi móvil me hizo reaccionar, —¡carajo! no lo había desconectado aún. — otra vez un mensaje del chico misterio. _—¡Mendōkusai! No sé si ofenderme o aplaudirte. Me parto el culo buscándote en tu trabajo, un alma piadosa se apiada de mí y me brinda tu número personal, charlo contigo unos días y ahora ni te dignas a enviarme a la porra._ —Me carcajeé sonoramente. Digité rápidamente una respuesta, aprovechando que el dramático sujeto todavía estaba en línea.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Europa man? —saludo.

La pantalla me devuelve la entrada de una llamada.

—¿Europa man?, ¿Por qué me dices así? —replica.

—Ya que eres tan vago y no me has dado tu nombre debo llamarte de algún modo, ¿cierto?

—¡Touche!

—¿Algún día me lo dirás?

—Todo a su tiempo, mujer. ¡No comas ansías!

—Eso mismo dijiste hace dos días cuando te exigí el nombre del soplón que te dio mi número.

—Si no me lo hubieras exigido quizás te lo haya dicho.

Me quedo pensando un instante. —Podrías ser tan amable de decirme, ¿Quién fue?

—Ya te lo dije. Fue un regalo de San Nicolás y Rodolfo el Reno por portarme bien.

—Los cuales realmente llevan por nombre Karin y Tenten, ¿me equivoco?

—¡No entraré en detalles! —musitó. —¿Dónde estás?

—¿No me lo dirás? —resoplo con cansancio al reconocer mi derrota. El hombre es duro de pelar y por más que lo lisonjeé no me dará los datos. —En mi casa. Apurándome para irme al trabajo. —contesto.

—¿Te estoy atrasando?

—No. Te tengo en alta voz.

—Pues si quieres hacemos una videollamada. ¡Digo!, por si necesitas un critico de moda.

—¿Ahora resultaste pervertido?

—No. Solo quería darte una mano.

—¡Gracias estoy bien!

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué no me envías una foto para conocerte?

—Por que no me la envías tu a mi y asunto arreglado.

Ahogó una risa muy bajo, la cual, erizó mi piel.

—Esa sutileza tan característica que te manejas es la que me hace estar pendiente de ti —dice. — Veo que la imagen de tu estado es un abanico con tres lunas púrpuras. ¿A que se debe?

—¿Qué curioso eres? —. Es un recuerdo que me trajo uno de mis hermanos cuando visitó la ciudad de Nara. (2) Lo tengo colgando sobre la pared de la sala.

—¿Cuál ciudad dijiste?

—Nara. ¿La conoces?

—¡Eh! No, no. ¡En absoluto!

—También me trajo un ciervo de felpa. Gaara dice que andan a la libre por todas las calles de allá.

—Me parece haber escuchado ese rumor por ahí.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué significa la imagen de tu estado? —. En un círculo con una serie de líneas transversales, ¿no?

En los segundos que duró en contestar, solo percibí algunas voces al fondo.

—Nada. Es un simple garabato que encontré en internet. Me gustó y lo posteé.

De nuevo el silencio nos hizo compañía.

—¿Cómo vas con tu chica? —rompí con el mutismo.

—Te aclaro que no somos pareja. Bueno sí. No. Mas o menos. —¡Mendōkusai!, ¿Tenemos que hablar de ella?

—¿Por qué estás con una persona si te hace tanto daño? —Me atrevo a preguntar.

—¿Ella hacerme daño?, ¿a mí? ¡No me hagas reír!

—¿Con que te ha salido el orgullo de macho herido? Te recuerdo que no fui yo la que llamé en busca de una chica fácil para pasar el rato en total de no desmoronarme por tener el corazón destrozado.

—Eso fue un gaje del oficio, mujer. —responde alzando la voz.

—¡A mí no me grites! —acoto subiendo el tono. —No tienes que desquitarte conmigo por ser un bebé llorón y no amarrarte los pantalones para mandar por un tubo a la tipeja esa.

—No tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo. Yo estoy con ella porque… porque debo estarlo. Al menos el tiempo que considere necesario.

—¿Eres un gigolo? —inquiero.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? —pregunta con asombro e inmediatamente una risotada de burla sale de su garganta. —Deseaba tenerlo frente a mí para hacerle una danza de dientes en la boca. —¿Eres prostituto en Europa?, ¿Es a eso a lo que te dedicas? —insisto en preguntar.

Las carcajadas del maldito eran imparables y yo comenzaba a mosquearme. En cuanto pudo tomar un poco de aire dijo —: ¡Mujer, me has hecho el día! No. No soy ni prostituto, ni gigolo, tampoco vendo órganos, no tráfico drogas, ni trata de blanca. Te lo aclaro por si se te ha cruzado por la mente alguno de esos escenarios. —Sentí la vergüenza corroer mis huesos, expresándose en un hermoso carmín en mis mejillas. —Te aseguro que el dinero que gano, lo hago honradamente. Cuando practico el sexo lo he hago "Ad honorem" (3).

—¡Puerco! —musito.

Su risa se dispara y te invita a imitarlo, pero ni muerta le daría el gusto. Era una risa ronca y masculina. Cálida y fresca como una brisa de verano. —¿Te comiste un payaso? —ironizo.

—Dos que tres, tal vez. —replica. —Debo colgar tengo que hacer el inventario y dentro de la bodega no hay buena señal. ¡Llámame! —acota.

—¡Oye no…! —Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de revocar su comentario. Ya había colgado.— « _Le dará el juicio final esperando a que lo llame_ » —dije para mis adentros.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, —¡Chispas!, tendré que pagar un UBER o llegaré tarde. Esto de pasar horas hablando con el "Monsieur" (4) no solo está afectando mis neuronas, también mi billetera.

.

.

.

Me bajo del auto en una carrera. Rebusco la credencial dentro de mi bolso. La encuentro y la cuelgo en mi cuello. Saludo al guarda de seguridad, indico mi hora de entrada, tomo rumbo al ascensor, pero una gangosa voz susurra mi nombre a mis espaldas.

—Señorita Sabaku no, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho para hablar tranquilamente? —pregunta el señor Saidama, quién es el supervisor de la cuenta en la que trabajo.

Asiento en respuesta, me encamino hasta pasar por el frente de él, quién espera a que pase y posicionarse a mi lado. —No se preocupe serán unos minutos nada más. —me dice con cortesía. Probablemente notó que el color se me desvaneció del rostro.

—¡Adelante! —me insta a entrar a la oficina. —Tome asiento, ¡por favor! —me pide.

Me siento en el fino sillón con mi bolsa descansando sobre mis muslos. Siento la garganta seca, pueda que suene paranoico, pero una corazonada me advierte que el calvo sujeto no me requiere para nada bueno.

—He solicitado su presencia, porque necesito que me aclare un pendiente suscitado hace dos meses. El 31 de octubre para ser exactos. Se registra que ese día usted recibió una llamada proveniente del extranjero, ¿Es eso cierto?

De no ser porque llevo una falda que me cubre hasta los tobillos. Mi supervisor podría ver el temblor de mis piernas. —¡Si, señor! —respondo con la voz casi quebrada.

—¿Podría brindarme su versión de los hechos?

Icé fuertemente las maniguetas de mi cartera. La cabeza me comenzaba a estallar. —No sé a que se refiere, señor Saidama. —respondo.

—A que la misión de Hyūga corporation es trabajar con prontitud. "Rapidez y Eficacia" es el lema de la compañía. Entonces, ¿Cómo me explica que desperdiciara sesenta minutos dirigiendo la ubicación de una persona que se encuentra en Francia?, porque, a menos que no me hayan notificado aún, nuestra área de cobertura se expande por todo Japón. Los horizontes de la empresa no han abarcado siquiera el continente asiático. Es local. —¿Y bien?, estoy esperando una respuesta.

Mi mente estaba bloqueada. Me debatía entre decir la verdad o mentir, y, de momento, ser salvada por la campana. Sentí el recorrido de una gota de sudor bajar por mi columna vertebral. «Mis padres me educaron para aceptar mis responsabilidades»—. Lo cierto Saidama sama es que tiene usted razón. El 31 de octubre recibí una llamada desde Francia, la llamada era equivocada, el sujeto buscaba favores…

—¿Qué tipo de favores?

—De índole sexual.

—¿Por qué no le aclaró que la compañía no prestas tales servicios?

—Así lo hice, señor. Más él hizo caso omiso.

—Pudo perfectamente haber acabado con la llamada.

—Como usted puede verificar, si pide la grabación y el conteo de llamadas entrantes a mi canal. Yo había hecho uso de la potestad mensual que ustedes nos brindan para renunciar a una llamada cuando esta es de índole ajeno, faltas de respeto u obscenidades. Puede verificar lo que digo si pide un recuento de las llamadas entrantes a mi casillero, comprobará que digo la verdad había limitado mi bonus

—Le recuerdo señorita Sabaku no que usted está aquí reunida porque me interesa saber la verdad directamente de su boca. Desdichadamente debo comunicarle que, aunque es la primera falta en la que ha inferido y a la empresa le complace su excelente desempeño, me veo en la obligación de abrir un proceso. Ya conoce las reglas de la empresa —: Primero se le llama la atención personalmente, si vuelve a cometer el mismo error se le sanciona y si reincide, ya no habrá más amonestaciones, sino que se le entrega inmediatamente la carta de…

—Despido. —termino la frase por él.

—Correcto. Que bueno que lo tiene pendiente. Mi deseo no es pedirle algún día que empaque sus pertenencias y que vaya por su último cheque al departamento de tesorería. Le agradezco su sinceridad ahora puede irse y retomar su labor.

Mis pies no tenían movimiento. No es mi primer trabajo, pero sí la primera ocasión en que soy reprendida por ineptitud. A duras penas logro levantarme del sillón y hacer una despedida solemne al hombre que, con un chasquear de dedos me puede poner de patitas en la calle, —Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, Saidama sama. —exclamo con pena y sinceridad.

—Eso espero señorita, Sabaku no. ¡Que tenga buena noche! —me dice con una mirada seria mientras abre la puerta y espera a que yo salga de su oficina.

Los tacos de mis zapatillas hacen eco en las paredes del edificio, me apresuro a ir a los baños públicos, tengo los nervios de punta, coloco mi bolsa sobre el secador de manos, abro el tubo para atrapar algo de agua con mis manos, empapo mi rostro con esta, miro hacia el espejo el cual me devuelve una imagen grotesca. El rímel color negro de mis ojos se ha corrido y ahora surca por mis pómulos como un río. Humedezco el bordado pañuelo que me había hecho mamá y lo pongo en la parte trasera de mi nuca. Resoplo anonada por el hecho acontecido hace unos instantes. Jamás creí verme involucrada en una bobería como esa. Menos aún comprometer mi prestigio profesional. Manchar mi currículum vitae por andar de calzones flojos con alguien a quién siquiera conozco. — Que kami me ampare y no se les ocurra pedir la grabación de la llamada, porque, de ser así estoy frita. —Acomodo mi cabello y mi ropa, retoco mi maquillaje, echo un último vistazo al espejo para checar mi apariencia, engancho la bolsa a mi antebrazo.

Tomo el ascensor, me adentro en él y presiono el número de planta a la que me dirijo, mi móvil vibra dentro de mi cartera, lo saco para leer el mensaje entrante. En realidad, era una imagen de un maravilloso atardecer teniendo a la Torre Eiffel de protagonista. El ocaso en naranja fuego del sol destaca la silueta de aquel gigante de acero. En la parte inferior de la captura había algo escrito —: " _Me encantaría que vieras esto con tus propios ojos_ ". —Recuesto mi espalda a la superficie interna del ascensor, una lágrima cae hasta chocar con la mano en la que sostengo mi móvil sobre mi pecho. No puedo pensar en absurdos. Tampoco puedo culparlo, él nunca ha insinuado alga más que una llana amistad. La que ha tergiversado todo soy yo. Siempre ha sido sincero incluso admitió que volvió con su ex. ¿Y yo?, pues como una niña pequeña construyo castillos de arena de la nada. —Esta situación es una pérdida de tiempo. Un total sinsentido. —Era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra, más bien un continente de por medio. Guardo mi comunicador sin contestarle al hombre que se mantenía en línea; pongo mi mejor sonrisa, saludo a mis compañeros y me disculpo por mi hora de entrada. A resumidas cuentas, las intermitentes llamadas de un desconocido no pondrán un plato de comida sobre mi mesa. «¡ _El show debe continuar!»_

* * *

Aquí la sexta entrega de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a Karitnis- san, Lirio shikatema, Yi Jie- san, MarFer Hatake, ANABELITA N y Anita Nara por sus comentarios y demostrarme su apoyo.

Espero y este capítulo cumpla con sus estándares de calidad jejeje. Toda crítica siempre y cuando tenga buen fundamento y es de forma educada es bienvenida. Aunque no lo crean, esas pequeñas acotaciones de los lectores motivan a que los escritores mejoremos o al menos lo intentemos. Sin embargo, entendamos que no somos profesionales, de serlo ya tendríamos un contrato con una editorial y alguna historia publicada. ¡Insisto! Ayúdennos a mejorar. Nuestra ortografía y todo lo referente a crear un trabajo escrito legible y que capte la atención.

De mi parte no me queda otra más que agradecerles por todo y que la luz de todo lo divino guíe sus vidas. ¡Se les aprecia! XD

(1) APA son las siglas en inglés de American Psychological Association, ente encargada de regular o dar las directrices de la forma correcta en que deben escribirse los ensayos, tesis, textos, etc.

(2) En Japón existe una ciudad llamada Nara. Allí, según lo que he leído, viven muchos ciervos en la intemperie, caminan por las calles y las personas pueden fotografiarse con ellos.

(3) Ad honorem: Frase en latín que significa " _por la honra, el prestigio o la satisfacción personal que la tarea brinda_ ".

(4) Monsieur: Termino en francés para decir "Señor"

P.S. Saidama es le personaje principal del anime "One punch man" y también es calvito (rapado, sin pelo...) jejeje


	7. Año Nuevo

**Capítulo 6**

 **Año nuevo**

 **6:30 am**

Doy un brinco de espanto debido al escandaloso sonido de mi despertador. Estiro mi brazo derecho para apagarlo a tientas. El sueño me gana, estos últimos días he tenido que hacer horas extra, —«lo bueno de ello, la paga. Lo malo, el cansancio.» —sin olvidar el pequeño gran detalle de estar en exámenes finales lo que significa más peso sobre mi espalda. Mis párpados no colaboran, parecen tener vida propia y se niegan abrirse, sin embargo, oteo a duras penas hacia mi ventana, percibiendo aún con las cortinas bajas cuán oscura está la mañana. — ¡No lo pienso más!—, amaso mi vieja almohada hasta dejarla como me gusta y me acurruco con la gruesa colcha _quilting_ que mi madre me confeccionó para no pasar frío durante el invierno.

Mi retorno al mundo de los sueños duró escasos minutos, antes de acostarme olvidé poner mi móvil en silencio y ahora el muy maldito retumba y chilla por todo el buró; con fastidio lo levanto, deslizo mi dedo para escuchar el mensaje de voz dónde mi sexi instructor de _crossfit_ pospone el entrenamiento de hoy. Definitivamente los planetas se han alineado a mi favor, admito sentir algo de desánimo por no ver aquel musculoso sujeto que me exige dar lo mejor de mí, pero siendo sincera necesito con urgencia bajar las revoluciones y cobrar energía hibernando como un oso.

.

.

.

Cerca de dos horas después me levanté gracias a una discusión marital de los vecinos de al lado, la cual debí reportar a la policía para evitar una posible agresión doméstica gracias a que la noche anterior hubo clásico de fútbol y por los gritos del esposo perdió buen billete en una apuesta; así que no tuve otra opción más que levantarme, hacer mi cama y salir disparada a ducharme porque en un cuarto de hora salía el colectivo rumbo al centro de la ciudad y tenía que hacer varias diligencias antes de emperifollarme para la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa.

Ahora estoy en el centro comercial rastreando el obsequio de mi "amigo secreto"—entre todos los que trabajamos en la planta decidimos intercambiar regalos anónimamente cada semana y develar nuestras identidades hasta el día de la fiesta. —Al principio damos regalos económicos como golosinas, pero el último es de una suma razonable y respetando el gusto del receptor, en lo personal, me tocó cumplir los deseos de un colega a quien conozco poco, pero he de admitir que admiro por su valentía al ser abiertamente gay, él es muy cool y suele vestir algo alusivo a las tiras cómicas. Me encanta que no le teme al qué dirán, su compañerismo y su sapiencia mezclada con una lengua tan afilada como la hoja de un bisturí — aún más que la mía— resultan difícil de vencer a la hora de una contienda verbal. Fiel a su condición de _friki,_ pidió una figura de acción de un superhéroe en particular.

— ¿Así que anda en busca de una figura de acción?

—Sí, pero en realidad nunca he escuchado de ese superhéroe.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¡Funko!

El tipo de lentes, camisa de _Star wars_ y converse rojas, falló en esconder una risilla burlona con un repentino ataque de tos. —Se puede saber, ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso?—inquirí un tanto mosqueada ante su falta de profesionalismo y dando como resultado una cura milagrosa para su malestar porque su semblante cambió a uno serio y avergonzado.

— ¡Discúlpeme!, bueno...en realidad _funko_ no es un superhéroe y tampoco se llama así sino muñecos _Pop!_...—él ni terminó su explicación y estoy segura que notó que no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de su perorata. — ¿Cuál es el nombre del superhéroe?

Rápidamente saqué de mi bolsa el arrugado trozo de papel donde Ayanami especifica sus deseos. —Pensé que eran dos opciones, pero se trata de un Funko de Spiderman PS4.—sentencié y el hombre pareció entender al instante, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo atinando únicamente hacerme una señal de que lo siga con el dedo, caminé tras él hasta llegar a una repisa repleta de muñequitos cabezones referentes a cualquier personaje que te puedas imaginar, incluso uno del presidente Trump.

— ¡Aquí lo tiene!, muñeco _Pop_ Spider man PS4 edición limitada. —acotó antes de excusarse para ir atender un recién llegado cliente.

Mientras el vendedor hablaba con un futuro comprador, me dediqué a observar las repisas y en cada una había curiosas figurillas de diferentes personajes, tanto así que una de ellas llamó mi atención por lo que la tomé en mis manos para apreciarla a detalle.

— ¿Le gusta el anime?—añadió el vendedor a mis espaldas lo que me provocó dar un brinco de espanto porque en ningún momento sentí su cercanía.

— ¡Cielo santo!—murmuré con ganas de golpearlo muy mal, y por segunda ocasión en minutos, no le quedó de otra que ofrecer disculpas. — Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Sí, sí, lo he visto, de hecho _Sailor Moon_ era mi favorito de pequeña, jugaba a ser una de las _sailor scout_ con las niñas del barrio.

— ¿Cuál?

— _Sailor Mercury_.

— Juraría que ibas a decir que eras _Usagi._

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por ser rubia?, pues te equivocas, ella me parece muy boba.

—Haré como si nunca escuché ese comentario. ¡Soy su fan #1!— No pude evitar sonreírle a pesar de nuestros dos percances, el chico es bastante agradable. — Así que te gusta _Ami Mizuro_. ¡Ya veo!, deduzco que eres amante de la buena lectura, la matemática, los juegos mentales; detestas los mariscos, y tú signo zodiacal Virgo. ¿Me equivoco?

Quedé impactada con su rápido psicoanálisis. — ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el asesor?

— ¡Aquí estoy!, No me he ido a ninguna parte. —contestó siguiéndome el juego de palabras. —No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Di en el blanco o no?

Por un instante pensé enviarlo por un tubo y salir disparada de ahí, pero luego recordé que locales como este son realmente difíciles de encontrar, además me da la impresión que la verdadera intención del chico por alargar la conversación se debe a un caótico intento de coquetear conmigo, aunque aceptaré que a pesar de mi cara lavada, mis fachas y mi cabello arrollado en un desgarbado moño consigo robar suspiros me aumenta la autoestima.

— No soy de pregonar mi vida privada con extraños. — La frase escapa de mi boca tal cual, y mi conciencia me hace una jugarreta al recordarme que tan solos unos días platicaba amenamente con un hombre que nunca me dijo su nombre y al que no le conozco ni en foto. — ¡Lo siento!, no fue mi intención ser tan descortés. —«Fue mi turno de disculparme»— sé que es tu forma de atraer la clientela…

—No te preocupes. Creo que me precipite, debí parecer un acosador. —sonrió tras su comentario y pude notar cuán apenado estaba. — ¿También quieres llevarte este?— inquirió señalando la caja que aún sostenía en mis manos.

— No, no. Solo la miraba.

—Es como una caricatura tuya, ¿verdad? Ellos son parte de un anime de acción, su pareja es el muñeco de al lado. El de cara de aburrimiento.

Llevé mis ojos hacia el estante para ver cuán certero fue con la descripción del muñeco. La chica tiene ojos vivarachos y coletas similares a las que uso al correr por el parque o mientras aseo y su supuesta pareja trae una cara de letargo perpetuo que de solo mirarla te provoca el mismo efecto. — ¿En serio es así o es defecto de fábrica?

—Pues sí, pero es un genio para las estrategias de contraataque, —acotó— ¿Quieres llevarlos?, Te puedo hacer un descuento si adquieres los tres. —indagó, haciéndome dudar de su cortejo y más bien creer que era una táctica de venta.

— ¡Qué va!, vine por el Spider man y es el único que llevaré, además, si quisiera uno de esos dos, elegiría a la rubia. Jamás gastaría mi dinero en una figurilla de un chico con cara de vago. — sentencié mientras regresaba la caja a su sitio y caminé junto al vendedor quién descubrí se llama _Luke_ al observar el gafete sobre su pecho.

.

.

.

Me duele el trasero por estar sentada en la misma posición, mis tripas rugen, no he comido nada desde que salí de casa, solo tuve tiempo de ingerir un panecillo de canela y casi atragantarme con el café, para peores males tengo comezón en la cabeza y temo rascarme porque arruinaría mi reciente manicura y aunque quisiera, los aluminios por el _Balayage_ me lo impiden. A horas de finalizar el 2018 y con tantas celebraciones en todo el país, los salones de belleza son un completo caos, sé que mi cuenta bancaria resentirá el despilfarro, este local es muy exclusivo, cada clienta a excepción de mí, exuda opulencia como la rubia de escaparate a mi costado y su inseparable amiga quienes las estilistas les rinden pleitesía como si se tratase de diosas del Olimpo, y que no les ha parado la boca discute que discute por bagatelas.

―Le está entrando una llamada al móvil, señorita. ―interrumpió mis cavilaciones el estilista. Llevé mis ojos a la pantalla de mi móvil con la vana esperanza de encontrarme un código de área distinto al de Japón, pero la ilusión duró poco al reconocer el número de Tenten.

No sé por qué me da nostalgia si fui yo quien decidió cortar todo vínculo con él, y por lo visto pareció entender el mensaje al segundo día de bombardearme con llamadas y textos que no respondí y que tampoco he borrado de la bandeja de entrada, mismos que de vez en cuando leo para auto flagelarme y que despiertan una terca vocecilla en mi interior que me dice constantemente, " _llámalo_ ", pero es mayor mi orgullo o quizás la cobardía por lo que desisto incluso antes de intentarlo. A veces me cuesta conciliar el sueño entonces me dedico a taladrar mi cerebro con monólogos donde me regaño por ser tan maldita y no decirle adiós o por traspasar las fronteras entre la amistad con absurdas utopías producidas por mi imaginación.

Por fin han acabado con mi peinado, definitivamente el estilista hace que cada céntimo invertido valga la pena, simplemente hace magia con los químicos y las tijeras. Me postré frente al espejo para verificar su excelente trabajo, «me ha dejado como reina de belleza.»―pensé.

— ¿Lo ves?, te dije que te hicieras un cambio de look. Mira a esa chica. — «nuevamente la aguda voz de la rubia hace eco en mis tímpanos y en esta ocasión noto que se refiere a mí» —esos mechones cenizos y cobrizos le lucen de maravilla, lástima que su vestuario la hace parecer una mendiga. —comentó haciendo un mohín con su labio superior y al que preferí no tomarle importancia.

— ¡cierra el pico!, te puede oír,―susurró la de ojos jade― He pintado mi cabello así desde mi primer año de secundaria, fui quien catapultó el oro rosa dentro de la paleta de colores, ni de chiste lo cambiaré ahora que está en boga.

—Hastías con ese color.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque soy rubia natural.

— ¡Por favor!, para nadie es un secreto que te haces baños de color.

—Lo que no es lo mismo que teñirse.

Por un momento pensé en levantarme y darles unas bofetadas, pero no quiero estar encerrada en una celda en vísperas de año nuevo con tonta y re-tonta tampoco ser asediada por paparazis por golpear a dos niñas ricas del _jet set_ del país. La chillona es una heredera hotelera, novia de un excéntrico pintor y la otra es hija adoptiva de una destacada médica y por lo que leí en un artículo de una revista, pretende seguir los pasos de su madre en ese campo. Las dos se ganaron el mote de "ene-amigas" tras declarase una guerra campal por un chico tan guapo como estoico que nunca las tomó en serio y que está en cuenta regresiva de dejar la soltería con nada menos que la copropietaria de la empresa donde trabajo.

—Esa combinación contrasta con el tono de su piel y le resalta los pómulos al igual que sus ojos,—señaló la rubia jalando del brazo a su amiga para observarme más cerca a través del espejo bordeado de bombillas — ¿son reales o usas lentes de contacto?— me preguntó.

—Lo único falso en mí es el tinte de mi cabello. —respondí venenosamente para zanjar la discusión.

— ¡Qué humor!— susurró, pero logré escuchar haciendo que mi sangre hierva.

— Me tienen mareada con sus tarugadas de crías mimadas. ¿Acaso no les apena este teatrito?, tienen horas peleando por cuanto disparate se les cruza en la cabeza, no sé ustedes pero el resto de personas no tenemos porqué soportar tal despliegues de estupidez y para empeorar la situación tengo el estómago vacío porque el cupón de descuento con el que pude hacerme el tratamiento capilar no incluye un refrigerio mientras ustedes chillaban como monos degustando fresas y champagne.―vociferé a los cuatro vientos.

De no ser por el sonido de naturaleza bajo fondo, me atrevería a decir que el local quedó en silencio sepulcral. Nada. Cero acústicas extra, ni siquiera las ruidosas secadoras para el cabello estaban en funcionamiento. Se podía percibir hasta el pedo de un mosquito. La atmósfera se tornó tensa y expectante, tanto el personal como la clientela tenían sus rostros girados hacia mí. No logro descifrar si censuran o avalan mi comportamiento y sin temor a equivocarme, creo que es mi primer y último día de gozar de los servicios de tan prestigioso lugar.

Tomé el valor suficiente para izar mi cartera, disimulé el carmín de mi cara con unas enormes gafas de sol y caminé todo lo erguida posible hasta la recepción para cancelar la cuenta. Sentía la mirada de todos a mi espalda, siguiéndome con ella como si de una prófuga de la justicia se tratase.

― ¡Por cierto, rubiecita!―exclamé señalando a la interpelada.―No todas tenemos un _sugar daddy_ o un papito millonario que cumpla nuestros caprichos. La ropa que, según tú, me hace lucir como mendiga viene de una tienda de segunda mano y no me apeno de ello. Me costaron una minucia comparado a lo que puedes gastar por lo mismo en una boutique. Con lo que compras una prenda, yo compro cinco y así tengo donde elegir. Eso más que pobreza es una estrategia económica, en cuanto mi bolsa, me la hizo mi madre con mucho cariño y yo sí puedo jactarme que es un diseño exclusivo porque soy la única que la poseo.―terminé mi verborrea jalando de la puerta de salida, con el orgullo renovado y dejando atrás una estela de gente boquiabierta.

.

.

.

Ya en casa doy una rápida, pero profunda limpieza a mi hogar para sacudir las malas vibras del año que está por terminar. Me quito mi sudorosa playera para colocarme un vestido veraniego que uso para estar en casa. Luego de la pesadilla ocurrida en el salón de belleza, decidí pasar por McDonald´s y comprar un combo agrandado de Big Mac.―«daré más vueltas al parque por una semana para quemar las calorías»―Cada que muerdo de las iras se me abre el apetito, pero este tipo de terapia de relajación realmente funciona en mi organismo, por lo que mastico el último bocado de hamburguesa con deleite. Me levanto del reclinable para ir a la cocina a lavar la loza sucia y abrirle una lata de comida al señor bigotes.

Recorro el pasadizo quitándome la ropa pieza por pieza hasta quedar como vine al mundo frente a la ducha, manipulo las manijas para graduar la temperatura del agua. Me río cuando encuentro mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, parezco una señora de antaño con esa gorra de baño, pero debo tener cuidado o mi peinado estará estropeado antes del evento. Tallo mi piel con vehemencia, cuando estoy por asear mis partes nobles, el roce de la esponja sobre mi bajo vientre envía una descarga eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo, me recuerda que estoy viva, que tengo necesidades. Sí, necesidades que mis falanges aplacan con su ir y venir dentro de mi intimidad, pero no satisfacen por completo.

Me niego a auto satisfacerme, una vez más, a cerrar mis ojos mientras gimo pensando en que el dueño de aquella aletargada voz es quién se funde hasta ser uno solo conmigo. ¡No!, esta noche me permitiré ser irresponsable, me dejaré llevar por mis instintos, ―« ¡ _será mi gran noche_!»― tendré sexo alocado con un desconocido. Las chicas y yo saldremos de juerga después de la cena para desahogar penas y aprovecharé para darle la bienvenida al 2019 con buen sexo para que no me falte durante el año, por la mañana despacharé al tipo como si nada y tomaré mis maletas para pasar unos días con mi familia. Será un frenesí pasajero, algo que recordar cuando esté vieja y arrugada como pasa.

.

.

.

Retoco mi labial, ato mis glamurosas zapatillas doradas a mis pies y giro sobre mi propio eje para verificar que el hermoso vestido blanco que mi madre me hizo, realza las partes adecuadas, y que por dicha ella había cosido un forro bajo él o mi lencería roja podría traslucirse. Esparzo loción por todo mi cuerpo, saco mi pequeña cartera a tono con mi calzado para guardar en él mi credencial, dinero, una tableta de mentol, mis polvos y mi labial. Un sonido en mi móvil me anuncia que el UBER acaba de llegar, miro mi cuerpo por última vez para constatar que estoy de diez y salgo para rumbo al _Bonenkai_.

Todos los ahí reunidos íbamos vestidos en blanco estricto. Bien lo decía el memorándum enviado a todo el personal de la empresa que era parte del protocolo asistir acorde a la festividad. Entro al salón oteando de un lado a otro en busca de mis amigas, noto que la decoración es exquisita. Un arco formado por miles de globos plateados y dorados acorde a los tonos de la mantelería y cristalería, hermosos centros de mesa hechos con flores; meseros, una fuente de chocolate, comida estilo buffet y un trío de Chelos amenizan la velada.

Diviso el pálido brazo de Karin ondeando a lo lejos, Tenten está su lado, ambas luces geniales. Me acerco a ellas para dirigirnos a la mesa reservada para nosotras y otros compañeros. A las ocho en punto, una comitiva del clan Hyūga arribó, se colocaron en el podio para agradecer a sus empleados por su fidelidad y compromiso con la empresa. Mis ojos estaban puestos en el señor Neji, lucía aún más guapo de lo que es, con su traje sastre y el sedoso cabello cayendo por su espalda a la libre, brindaba por las bienaventuranzas venideras, además, dio la excelente noticia de la adquisición de un contrato con una Banca extranjera para brindar soporte a los clientes de sus cuentas.

―Ampliaremos la contratación de personas altamente calificada en diferentes áreas, pero nuestros empleados tienen prioridad. Obviamente tendrán igualdad de condiciones para ser contratados y pasar una serie de filtros. ― anunció el señor Neji ante el micrófono.

― ¡Oye, límpiate acá!, ―me dijo Karin haciendo un ademán con su índice.― Se te asoma una baba por las comisuras. ―lisonjeó.

De seguro tengo el rostro tan rojo como el círculo de la Bandera Nacional. ― ¡Cállate!―chillé entre dientes para que los demás no escucharán sobre todo una persona en particular.

―Pues disimula Sabaku no. ―El señor Hyūga cada intervalo de segundo mira la audiencia y luego posa nuevamente los ojos en ti, pero tú lo estás devorando con esos ojos verdes.

―Tenten podría oírte.

― ¿Y?, ¿dije algo malo? Ella tarde o temprano entenderá que hay algo entre ustedes. Atracción, química, pónle el nombre que desees, pero que hay algo cociéndose entre tú y él, _ufff_ , eso se ve desde la luna.

―Sabes que no le haría eso a Tenten así muera de amor por él. Me gusta, Sí, lo admito, pero es algo no es ni parecido por lo que siento por…― preferí guardar silencio, al fin y al cabo, era lo mejor.

― ¿El chico misterioso? ― adivinó Karín. ― ¡Cariño!, si tanto te gusta ese hombre ¿por qué lo dejaste ir?, vende un puto riñón en el mercado negro y arrastra tu culo hasta Francia. Baja tu maldito orgullo y llámalo. ¡Anda!, ve a la terraza y deséale un feliz año.

Di un sorbo a mi bebida para apaciguar la conmoción que provocaron las palabras de mi pelirroja amiga. ― ¿A qué hora que nos íbamos?―pregunté.

― ¡Para unas cosas eres una dura Temari, pero en otras te meas en los calzones.―regañó.―Quedamos, señorita evasión, que nos íbamos una vez terminada la actividad con los globos.

Las horas pasan entre cotilleo, bebidas y baile. El intercambio de regalos fue muy conmovedor porque debíamos dar una cualidad de la persona y los demás debían adivinar de quién se trataba.

Cuando llegó mi turno di unas cuantas pistas para que supieran que hablaba de Ayanami. Resulta que quién debía obsequiarme era Karin, casi la beso con lengua incluida cuando mis ojos repararon en el hermoso intrincado de " _Orgullo & Prejuicio_" en edición de lujo. Confieso mi admiración a Jane Austen y tener un amorío platónico con Mr. Darcy.

Minutos antes de la media noche. Cada uno debía tomar un globo y la dar los doce campanazos que anunciaban el año nuevo, soltarlo para que se llevase consigo todos tus deseos y que estos se cumplan. Luego de ahí, me abracé a mis amigas, llamé a mi familia, pero no me atreví hacer lo que me aconsejó Karin y por lo visto, él se ha olvidado de mí.

― ¡Listo, chicas!, el taxi vendrá pronto. ―informó Tenten quien ese traje azul la hacía verse como una reina.

― Hablé con Suigetsu. Él está con unos amigos en un _Pub Irlandés_ cerca de _Takeshita Dori,_ ¿Vamos allá?

― ¡Andando!

.

.

.

Suspiré sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones en éxtasis. En un principio me negué a que me practicara sexo oral, gracias al cielo recapacité sino estaría arrepintiéndome de no hacerlo.―Me había dado a la ardua tarea de atraer como el polen a las abejas, a un chico que estaba bebiendo con unos amigos. Contoneé mis caderas sensualmente hasta que cayó en la trampa.― Este hombre me llevó al cielo a punta de lamidas y lengüetazos. Sus besos eran bruscos y su polla estaba cubierta de látex y lista para provocarme un segundo orgasmo.

Extendí mis piernas para permitirle más espacio, se acomodó en medio de ellas y nuevamente me besó con desespero. Arrastró su boca hasta mis pechos atendiendo uno de ellos con la mano y al otro succionando cual lactante. Empujando sus caderas con delicadeza, se detuvo mirándome directamente a los ojos, me sonrió con picardía separando su tórax del mío y dándome oportunidad de observar que tenía la cabeza de su pene hundida en mi cavidad.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y estaba gozando de lo lindo cuando _Poker face_ de Lady gaga me avisaba que una llamada estaba entrando a mi móvil. Estiré mi brazo para apagarlo, pero cometí el error de darle un fugaz vistazo a la pantalla, reconociendo el extraño código de área que en definitiva no estaba dentro de la cobertura Japonesa.

Las palpitaciones de mi corazón se aceleraron. Mi única reacción fue empujar al tipo entre mis piernas, enderezarme y levantarme con apremio, me arrincono en una esquina de mi habitación para que aquel extraño no pueda escuchar mientras él se dedica a contemplarme sin dar crédito. Permanecía arrodillado sobre las sábanas, desnudo y con su pene apuntando hacia mí como proyectil.

Aclaré mi garganta antes de contestar. ― ¡Hola!―exclamé en un susurro.

― Por donde empiezo… ―Sí, era él. Mi querido chico misterio.― Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?, cuando lo comprendí traté de respetar tu decisión. Llevo días reteniendo el deseo de marcar tu número o enviarte un texto, pero ya me fue imposible soportarlo. Quise darte el saludo de año nuevo, pero desistí de hacerlo, desde entonces he pasado viendo el móvil para armarme de valor y llamarte.

Mis piernas estaban como merengues. Mordí mis labios para no soltar un sollozo porque todavía no podía creer que esto realmente estaba sucediendo. ― ¡Puedes darme un minuto!―le solicité.

― ¡Claro!―respondió y aproveché para guardar mi móvil en la cajonera para que él no pueda escuchar nada.

― ¿Quién contesta el teléfono mientras está teniendo sexo?―regañó el sujeto.

—Yo y necesito que te marches.

― ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

― ¿Tengo cara de estar de joda?, ¡vete!, siento hacerte pasar este mal rato, pero no continuaremos con esto... Conoces la salida.

― ¿Pretendes que me vaya así?―señala su miembro―con las bolas contraídas y una erección del tamaño de la Torre Eiffel.

Que compare su empalme justamente con el edificio más icónico del lugar donde vive el hombre que tengo en espera en la línea telefónica fue un balde de agua fría para mi líbido. ―Sí, eso quiero. Toma tus cosas y desaparece.

― ¿Te has vuelto loca?, tuve mi miembro enterrado en tu vagina.

La bofetada que le propiné fue tan fuerte que su mejilla quedó colorada con cada uno de mis dedos reluciendo en ella. ―Lárgate inmediatamente antes que llame a la policía.

El tipejo me miró con enojo. ―Tragué mi saliva con dificultad― No pensé en las peligrosas consecuencias que acarrearía pasar la noche con un extraño, solo terminé por probarme a mí misma que el sexo con cualquiera en definitiva no es para mí. Se levantó buscando sus trusas por debajo de la cama, ha como pudo se puso la ropa, giró la cerradura no sin antes mirarme con ganas de ahorcarme.

― ¡Frígida!―masculló dando un portazo de salida.

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil cruzando los dedos que él aún permanezca en línea.

― ¡Aló!―musité.

― ¿Creí que te habías dormido?

― ¡Lo siento!, mi gato no dejaba de maullar porque se había quedado afuera.

― ¡Entiendo!... ¡Feliz año nuevo, Temari!, Espero que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad.

― ¡Gracias e igual para ti!

―Bueno aquí todavía restan unas horas para el cambio de año.

―Aun así. Feliz 2019…― «es extraño seguir llamándolo " _chico misterioso_ "»

―Shikamaru. Mi nombre es Shikamaru.

Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios, ― ¡Feliz año nuevo, Shikamaru!

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que he estado perdida por estos lares, pero me subí a una nueva aventura llamada "licenciatura" y esto está demandando mucho de mi tiempo. Desde ayer estoy escribiendo este capítulo y tenía toda la intención de subirla ayer mismo, pero me fue imposible terminarlo.

Espero que este 2019 sea un año que nos dé discernimiento para sacar a nuestra sociedad adelante porque tenemos este planeta colapsado con tantas guerras, hambruna y contaminación. Asimismo, les deseo de todo corazón que la luz de todo lo divino guíe siempre su camino y que todos sus anhelos se hagan realidad. Finalmente, les agradezco que tengan mis escritos siempre presente, espero no defraudar tan larga espera con esta actualización.

***Este capítulo se lo dedico a Bebitapreciosa, ¡gracias por tus palabras!

 _Bonenkai_ : Festividades que se celebran por todo Japón para despedir el año viejo.


End file.
